A Razor and a Bottle of Gin
by NellieTodd
Summary: After Toby has found out about the pies and is sworn to secrecy, he fears Sweeney more than ever. Then Mrs Lovett recieves word that her Aunt Nettie is sick & she must go out of town to care for her. Can Toby survive two weeks alone with the demon barber?
1. Chapter 1 Nightmares

**Welcome one and all to "A Razor and a Bottle of Gin"! Please note that reviews are wildly accepted...and that i suck at summaries, so please do me a favor...READ ON!!**

* * *

The streets of London were quiet as Sweeney Todd paced back and forth in his barbershop. He had grown more and more frustrated with each passing day that the judge didn't show. With a deep sigh, he went about his business sharpening his razor.

Suddenly he heard loud screaming from downstairs.

Tobias was having another nightmare.

Sweeney growled as he folded his razor and carried it with him as he started down the stairs. This had to be the fifteenth time he'd woken up screaming since he'd accidentally walked into the barbershop when Sweeney was with a customer.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he thought about that evening. It was too clear.

_It was after the dinner rush had left. Toby was polishing off one of the tables while Mrs. Lovett was inside, cleaning up the counter. A man walked in and went upstairs to Sweeney's shop to get a shave. _

_It was then, watching the man go up the stairs, that Mrs. Lovett realized she had forgotten to bring Mr. Todd his dinner. She quickly grabbed a pie and a tumbler of ale, dashed outside and proceeded to go toward the staircase, but had forgotten about the upswept bits of meat pies that remained on the floor. Before she could blink she slipped on them and fell flat on her arse, spilling the ale and dropping the pie._

_Toby immediately rushed over to help his adoptive mother to her feet. "You need to be more careful, Mum." _

_She let out a small laugh as she stumbled back into the shop to get another pie and refill the tumbler. Toby followed and grabbed the food from her. _

_"I'll go give this to 'im." he said._

_Mrs. Lovett let out a small gasp and rushed after him, but, being tired from a day's work and not having the energy (or the knees) of an eager 13 year old boy, she failed to stop him._

_The bell to Sweeney's shop dinged lightly as Toby threw the door open._

_"Evenin'. Mr. T!" he said happily. "I brought you some- OH MY GOD!!"_

_But it was too late. He had stumbled in, just as Sweeney slashed his razor through his customer's throat. The startled barber looked up at the small boy, who was shaking. He took a step forward to try to fool the child with some story, when he began screaming and took off back downstairs. _

_"Mum, mum!" Toby cried as he made a run for her shop. Mrs. Lovett, who had heard the commotion and had come running, collided with him right in the middle of the garden. Quivering and blubbing, he stood and wrapped his skinny arms around her waist. "Mr. Todd! I was right about 'im!" _

_Sweeney came out of his tonsorial parlor and looked down at his partner in crime, who simply shrugged. They both knew Mrs. Lovett couldn't bare to part with Toby, so killing the lad wasn't an option. They had to tell him the truth…_

The memory vanished as the screams got louder. Sweeney's hands flew to his ears while he wished he had a second razor with him so he could stick both in his eardrums. During those 15 years in prison, he had heard a lot of strange and upsetting noises, but Toby was shrieking loud enough to wake the dead bodies in the bake house.

_Why can't she throw that incompetent fool in the bake house oven? _Sweeney wondered with a grin as he strolled into Toby's room. Mrs. Lovett was already there, gently caressing the boy's face.

"Shh, hush, Toby, hush!" she whispered to the small boy in her arms. "No need to be alarmed. I'm 'ere now…it's alright, love!" Toby's screams began to turn to sobs.

Sweeney stood in the doorway, eyeing the odd couple who sat on the bed before him. Mrs. Lovett acknowledged his presence with a nod and then titled her boy's chin up so he was looking at her.

"There now, dear." she whispered. "Nothing to fear. 'Ow bout I go fetch you some gin…'elp you fall asleep?"

Just as he was about to nod, Toby noticed Sweeney standing nearby. Terror filled him and he once again latched onto his mum.

"Can't I sleep in your room tonight?" he begged. Mrs. Lovett gave in with a sigh.

"Alright. But just for tonight." she picked him up and carried him out of the room. She gave a glance to Sweeney as she past him. "Go back to sleep, love." She and Toby then disappeared into her room.

Sweeney rolled his eyes. He couldn't sleep until that bloody ol' judge was finally dead and she was well aware of that. Nevertheless, he trudged back to his shop and continued to sharpen his razor as he sat at his window, pondering and planning the Judge's demise.


	2. Chapter 2 The Memories Still Linger

Daybreak came with its sunshine and warmth. However, it had no effect on Sweeney, who was still awaiting his enemy.

Meanwhile, downstairs, young Toby, who had been tossing and turning all night, eagerly greeted the day. He scrambled to sit up and took notice of Mrs. Lovett, who was sound asleep beside him, snoring away. Briefly he took pity on her and felt guilt upon his conscience for keeping her up all night with his outbursts, before tucking the blankets to her chin and lovingly kissing her cheek.

Tiptoeing on the creaky old floorboards, he made it to the door, quietly closing it behind him. Then he walked into the kitchen, deciding to make some breakfast for his mum.

As he put a pan on the stove and cracked two eggs into the boiling water, he couldn't help but think about a mere few nights ago when he was innocently delivering a meal to Mr. Todd, only to have his suspicions confirmed.

Toby shuddered and glanced out the window at the lonely staircase that led to the demon barber's shop. The stairs that customers walked up but never walked down.

As he tended to the food, he suddenly heard a gentle voice.

_"There, there, Toby dear!" _

He knew it was inside his head. The dreadful memory unfolded in front of his eyes.

_He was shaking something terrible in Mrs. Lovett's arms. She was cradling him against her in the parlor, trying to soothe him._

_ "Calm down" she whispered as she rocked him. Toby wanted desperately to obey her and calm down, but he had just had the fright of his life. _

_ Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett revealed where the meat for the pies came from. Hell, they had revealed the whole sorry story of Benjamin Barker._

_ It was more than the small boy' mind could handle. He squirmed violently against his mum's hold. _

_ Sweeney walked into the room, his razor dripping blood. Big mistake._

_ With a scream and a final struggle, Toby broke free of Mrs. Lovett's grasp and began running amuck, reeking havoc throughout the place. In the heat of fury, he knocked down display shelves, destroyed books by ripping out their pages by the handful and dropping the empty covers in the mess of pages on the floor and going into his own bedroom, pulling out all the new clothes Mrs. Lovett had so generously bought for him and throwing them all over. He ripped up the bed sheets and then picked up a pretty colored pebble he'd found in the street the week before. In the next moment he spun around and hurled it through the window. It left a tiny hole in the glass. _

_ It was at that point where Toby finally broke down crying. He sank to the floor with sobs racking through his small body. Mrs. Lovett, who had been watching his whole tirade, came to his side and scooped him up gently. She cuddled him gently, one hand supporting his head as if he were a newborn baby._

_ "'Ow could you keep such a horrid thing from me, mum?" Toby asked his voice hoarse from screaming. _

_  
"I'm so sorry love…" was all Mrs. Lovett could reply at that moment. And for some reason, Toby felt that was all he needed to hear. _

"Toby!" a gruff voice interrupted his thoughts. "Tobias, you imbecile!"

Sweeney Todd rushed at the stove. Toby had been so lost in thought that he'd carelessly burned the meal he was preparing.

Using his razor cloth to smother the already forming flames, Sweeney growled.

"You foolish boy!" he bellowed. Toby shrank back.

"I'm s-sorry, sir!"

"You'd 'ave destroyed this place from day one if I didn't 'ave nothin to say about it! I oughta crack you over the head with the pan!"

He was now towering over the boy. The razor, resting in his holster, was in Toby's reach. With a sly hand, Toby grabbed it and ran.

"Oh for the love of Lucy…" Sweeney muttered as he snatched up the burned pan and chased the boy all over the house.

Toby, meanwhile was laughing like a maniac. He was having a ball. He had gotten the deadly razor and that was that!

The fun came to an abrupt halt when Sweeney caught hold of Toby's shirt. He hoisted the frightened child up off the ground and dropped the pan to the ground. The barber raised him up so that their faces were level.

"Give me…my razor…NOW!" Sweeney barked. Toby immediately handed it over. Sweeney angrily unfolded it and pinned Toby against the wall, ready to do some serious damage, when-

"MR. TODD! TOBIAS RAGG! WHAT IS GOING ON OUT 'ERE?" Mrs. Lovett had woken up to the struggle and came to see what all the fuss was about.

Sweeney instantly released Toby from his grasp. Dizzy and out of breath, Toby ran for his mum and hid behind her skirt. She patted his head in a way to comfort him.

"I came down to see where you were. Normally you were up and about by now." He pointed to Toby. "'e nearly burned down the shop. Lucky I came in. Saved your arse, probably. Then the little wretch has the audacity to snatch up my razor and run with it!" He eyed Toby as if he was a slave boy, about to receive a lashing.

Toby looked shamefully at the ground. "I was makin breakfast for you, mum. I wasn't payin much attention, 'owever and it caught flame. And I did take 'is razor." Under his breath he added, "The demon."

Mrs. Lovett walked over to the mirror on the wall beside the fireplace and examined her hair. She quickly pulled her fiery red curls into messy pigtails like usual and then pranced into the kitchen, donned her flour covered apron and began to get ready for the daily customers.

"Look, as long as you both are still alive, I really am in no mood to discuss matters. Ok? Forgive and forget, boys!" She gave them a reprimanding smirk and then began her pie making.

Toby watched her a moment before glaring at the barber. The barber glanced back at him before going back outside and up to his shop, his razor in his hand.

"Demon…" Toby muttered to himself before helping Mrs. Lovett with the pies.


	3. Chapter 3 A Telegram for Mrs Lovett

**HI PEOPLE!!! So thanks so much for your generous reviews! more are always welcome!!**

"Toby!" Mrs. Lovett called over the chatter of the customers. "One for the gentleman!"

"Yes, mum!" Toby responded as he poured ale into the customer's cup. The man immediately gulped it down. For a moment, Toby looked on with a little envy. He could go for a drink right about now…

His train of thought was detoured when another man ascended up the stairs to Sweeney's shop. The barber welcomed the man with a wide grin.

Toby felt the room spin. All evening he had been trying to get his mind off of the pies' main ingredient, a task very difficult to complete when he was the one serving the pies. He was suddenly sick to his stomach. This couldn't really be happening! It just couldn't!

In the next moment, there was a hand on his shoulder. Toby jumped and spun around, colliding with and splashing the pitcher of ale on the lady who stood behind him. She shrieked as the cold ale seeped through her dress.

"Oh! I'm so sorry ma'am!" Toby sputtered as he offered his hanky to her to wipe the ale off of her dress. She slapped him in the face.

"You're gonna be if I 'ave somethin to say about it!" she yelled. Toby's face contorted with disgust as he recognized the lady as none other than Mrs. Mooney, Mrs. Lovett's business rival. She disgustedly shoved Toby's hanky away from her. "Eww, get that thin' away from me! Who knows where it's been, coming from a filthy, vulgar, work'ouse child like you?"

"Don't you talk to me son that way!" Mrs. Lovett snapped, walking over to Toby's side. Then she got a glimpse of whom she was speaking to. "Why, Mrs. Mooney. What an a pleasant surprise. Do come in, sit down, have a pie or two."

"Oh, don't try to butter me up, Nellie!" Mrs. Mooney said. "I just came to see where all my customers have gone. Now I see that they were pretty stupid in the first place to come here. A place of such greasy and gritty pies with flies attacking the food in the outdoor garden and little orphan boys running about!"

Mrs. Lovett clamped her hands over Toby's ears. "This little orphan boy happens to be the one that I opened up me heart to and gave a loving home. Your heart, on the other hand, is so icy hard it couldn't be cracked open if your shop caved in you!"

Mrs. Mooney's jaw hung open with what she had just heard. She had a good mind to sock Mrs. Lovett hard in the mouth. In fact, she took a step forward and was about to, when a drunken customer grabbed hold of her skirt, tearing it slightly and causing her to trip. Mrs. Lovett pulled Toby out of way just in time as Mrs. Mooney lost her balance and toppled forward onto the ground, her face falling into dropped pie bits. The customers roared with laughter, as did Mrs. Lovett, who was trying to hold it in and set an example for Toby. Ah, well it was a lost cause anyhow. The boy was laughing hard and holding onto his mum for support.

Mrs. Mooney stood up and brushed herself off. Her face was quite red with embarrassment. She looked around at all of the customers, most of which used to be hers, and then looked at Mrs. Lovett.

"I swear, you 'aven't seen the last of me! I'll be back, Nellie Lovett! Just you wait!" And with that she stormed out.

The outdoor garden was filled with laughter. Mrs. Lovett tried to get them all settled.

"All right, show's over! 'Urry up we close in 'alf an 'our." She said with a clap of her hands.

When the last of the customers had finally left and the pie shop had been restored to its natural order, Mrs. Lovett slumped against the wall and let out and exasperated sigh. Toby looked at her.

"What's wrong, mum?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing dear. It's just that filthy, wretched Mrs. Mooney!" she responded. "She's always been trying to one-up me ever since we were young. I build a toy boat, she builds a bigger one, I get a new dress, she has three new dresses, I open a meat pie shop and she opens one as well and at first gets more customers! Now the tables 'ave turned!"

Toby watched her as she poured herself some gin. He then went and poured himself some and sat down across from her.

"So this is what this was all about? Business?" He had sounded angrier than he wanted to and it was reflected in Mrs. Lovett's expression. She looked down and mindlessly played with her glass.

"Love, there are things in this world that work out differently than you'd expect… I didn't expect Mr. Todd to come 'ome…I didn't expect him to want to kill anyone but the Judge and the Beadle, but things 'appen and the pies are good ways of getting rid of them bodies." She took his hand. "I know it's a lot for you to 'andle, but-"

"No, no mum, I understand." Toby said, taking a sip of gin. "It's just that Mr. Todd-"

And as if on cue, a man walked into the pie shop.

"We're closed." Mrs. Lovett said.

"I know." said the gentleman. "But I'm looking for a friend of mine. 'E came to get a pie and then a shave not even an 'our ago. I just came to see what was taking so long…"

Mrs. Lovett looked at Toby. He was biting his lip and staring into his cup of gin. She sighed and turned to the man.

"Go a'ead right upstairs, love. Talk with Mr. Todd about such matters…"

"I see. Thank you ma'am." He tipped his head politely and left. Once he shut the door, Mrs. Lovett looked at Toby.

"Won't be seeing 'im around 'ere, we won't." she sighed. Her adopted son eyed her.

"'Ow? 'Ow can you just let them go up there, knowing what's going to 'appen? Don't you have any pity in your 'eart?"

Her face was shocked. She was heartbroken at his words. "Tobias! I'm surprised at you! For 'ad I no pity, would you be 'ere now? No! You would've been back in that filthy old work'ouse!" She placed her hands on his shoulders. "I love you…so very much! Don't you ever forget that!"

Toby felt as if he was going to cry, and then he hugged her. She put her arms around him. For a quiet moment they just stood there in each other's embrace until the sound of a body sliding down from Sweeney's shop to the bake house was heard. The body landed with a loud thud. Toby gasped. Mrs. Lovett placed a hand on the back of his head.

"There, there dear. You'll never have to go down there again…I promise…"

* * *

The next morning, Toby drooped over his breakfast. It had been quite restless night. Mrs. Lovett was standing nearby, leaning against the counter, her eyes bloodshot. She had been awake all night, partly from thinking, partly from tending to Toby when he awoke from nightmares. Anytime she'd fallen asleep, she herself would wake up from vivid dreams of working in the bake house. Her nightgown was coated in her sweat.

As disgusting as the whole thing sounded, she felt even worse. She could not deal with two men who hated each other, but whom she held nearest and dearest to her heart.

Meanwhile, the barber walked out of his shop and looked out at the sidewalk in case the Judge had decided to come by for an early morning shave. No such luck.

However, there was a young lad, no older than Anthony standing on the sidewalk. A burlap sack was hanging over his shoulder. In one hand, he held a folded up piece of paper.

Curious, Sweeney walked downstairs to meet the lad. The boy smiled and walked to him.

"I 'ave a telegram for a Mrs. Nellie Lovett. Does she reside 'ere?" he asked. Sweeney nodded and pointed to the pie shop. The lad strolled in.

Mrs. Lovett glanced up at the lad. He held out the telegram to her and she stepped forward to receive it. The lad then akwardly grabbed his bag and hurried out of the shop.

"Peculiar lad…" Mrs. Lovett muttered as she began to read the telegram. Suddenly, her face went pale and her eyes went wide.

"What is it, mum?" Toby asked eagerly, sipping his drink.

"Me Aunt Nettie's sick…" she mumbled. "I have to go out of town to care for 'er…"

* * *

**ok, i knew i had to just get to the point of the story. obviously you're gonna have to wait for chapter 4 for the drama...**


	4. Chapter 4 Deadly Consequences

Chapter 4

Toby jumped up from his seat, knocking over his drink, spilling it into his breakfast. Clumsily, he reached for a rag to mop it up. Mrs. Lovett stared at him.

"Toby?" she asked. "What's wrong? All I said was I 'ave to go care for Aunt Nettie, it's none of your concern…"

But Nettie's health wasn't what Toby was fretting over. Though he knew Nettie to be a kind old woman he had met once and had given him a tasty candy to suck on and patted his head, calling him adorable, he was more concerned over the fact that Mrs. Lovett, the only person who could protect him from Mr. Todd. She wouldn't just go and leave him alone and unprotected, right?

"Um, mum, I'm allowed to come with you right?" he asked hopefully. She looked at him.

"Love, the doctors aren't even sure what's wrong with 'er." She went and knelt by him so that they were eye level. "I don't wanna risk you getting sick!"

The boy looked up at her for a moment and said nothing. He was in shock. How could she? How could she leave him there with no protection? Perhaps there was more. Perhaps they'd saved up enough to send him off to a private school. It'd be boring and strict there, but he'd be safe from the razors.

But Mrs. Lovett said no more and walked away. She began to go back to cleaning the counter when suddenly she heard quiet cries from behind her. She spun around to find Toby crying into his hands.

"Now, now, love." She crooned to him gently as she walked to him. "What is it? I'll only be gone for a few days. You're a big boy; you'll get along without me." But deep down, she knew exactly what was bothering him. Sweeney Todd terrified the poor boy out of his wits and she couldn't leave them alone. However on the other hand, she had to help her aunt. She was her only remaining relative.

Toby threw his arms around her neck and hugged her tightly. "Don't leave, mum! Please don't leave me alone with 'im!"

Mrs. Lovett hugged her boy close to her. "I'll talk with 'im. Don't worry, 'e'll listen to me…"

He wanted to believe her. He knew he should believe her. But he couldn't. He just couldn't. No matter what he told himself, he was staring into the smug face of the demon.

Later on that day, Mrs. Lovett's bags were sitting at the door. She was dressed in her finest and she was tying her bonnet securely on her head. Sweeney stood nearby to see her off, and Toby was practically clinging to her dress, trying unsuccessfully to get her to take him with her.

"Please, mum?" he begged for the millionth time. She sighed and gently pried his finger off of her skirt.

"Toby, I know you're nervous, but Mr. Todd promised to be good." She glanced up at the barber and gave him a smirk. "Didn't ya, love?"

Toby turned to look at Sweeney, who gave a brief nod. He then looked back at Mrs. Lovett, who was picking up her bags.

"Now, behave, you two!" she ordered. "Close up shop while I'm gone, keep the place neat and tidy, and try not to kill each other." She glanced at Sweeney. "That goes double for you, Mr. T…"

Sweeney grimaced and then traced an imaginary halo on the top of his head, making Mrs. Lovett giggle as she made sure her bags were secured shut. Suddenly, the barber had a bad thought.

"All right woman, gimme my razors…" he coldly said. Mrs. Lovett stared at his hand before opening up one of her bags.

"Blimey, Mr. T… can read me like a book, can't ya?" she said as she handed Sweeney his razors. He looked at them, then back at her.

"All seven of 'em…"

With a sigh of defeat, Mrs. Lovett reached into her dress where she had his last razor (and various other items) hidden. Sweeney accepted the razor with the tips of his fingers and causally placed it on a nearby table.

Mrs. Lovett's hired carriage then pulled up. She picked up her bags once again.

"'ere's me ride, boys…" she sighed before giving Toby a kiss on the forehead and Sweeney an unwanted kiss on the lips.

She walked out the door with a little spring in her step. The minute the door closed, Toby and Sweeney turned to face each other. They both wore frustrated looks.

Immediately the insults flew…

"You murderer!" Toby shrieked.

"You idiot!" Sweeney shot back.

"Demon!"

"Drunk!"

"You're such an evil bastard with no pity in your 'eart!"

"At least I'm not a momma's boy like you! Oh wait, what momma?"

Toby choked back tears. "Well at least I treat Mrs. Lovett with the respect she deserves…Mr. Benjamin Barker!"

At the moment, Toby proved that Sweeney was right when he called him an idiot.

The barber grabbed the helpless boy and pinned him against the wall. Not caring that it had been down Mrs. Lovett's corset, he grabbed the razor from the table where it lay, unfolded it and pinned it to Toby's throat.

Sure he could finish the boy. He could finish him off quickly, destroy the body and then run off. No, suppose Mrs. Lovett then went to the police. Well, maybe he'd hang around and kill her too. No, he needed her around.

Dammit.

Angrily, he dug the razor in a little further. He looked right into Toby's eyes. Toby looked away as he struggled to get down. His life began to flash before him; Mrs. Lovett wasn't going to be able to save him now!

"Dare call me that again…" Sweeney warned. "Just once, and we'll add you to the menu…" And with that he dropped the boy in a frightened heap on the floor. Toby let out a whimper and scrambled to his feet before rushing to the safety of his room.

* * *

Meanwhile, not to far from the pie shop, a young sailor friend of Sweeney's was hiding behind a bush. Anthony was waiting for the judge to leave so he could "gander" at his young ward, Johanna.

Such a pretty little girl Johanna was. Her hair was yellow like wheat and cascaded past her shoulders.

Such a beautiful girl shouldn't be shut up in Turpin's mansion, forced to be with him! Thought Anthony bitterly as he watched the judge, accompanied by his Beadle friend, leave the house and walk down the street and disappeared around the corner.

Seeing his chance, Anthony strode forward and gazed up at Johanna's window. The girl was sitting there, gazing out at the world, as usual. She soon spotted Anthony and happily opened her window. With a simple toss, Anthony soon had a key to the house at his feet. Overjoyed, he picked it up and ran to the door. After making sure no one was around, he unlocked the door and ran inside, closing the door behind him.

The mansion was large and roomy. It was kept very clean. Anthony looked around, surveying every inch he could. Suppose the Judge had servants? Would he be caught?

Only one way to find out…

"Johanna?" Anthony called, his voice carrying easily throughout the house. Sure enough, the blonde beauty soon came rushing down the stairs, relief washing over her features. Her heart leapt to know that her savior had finally come!

But as well as joy, fear also prevailed in her heart. What if this boy only wanted to harm her, take her innocence or perhaps even kill her?

She held her breath as she approached Anthony. He walked forward slightly to meet her. Her steps were even, as were his.

Once they met in the center of the room, Johanna looked deep into his eyes and knew this boy was to do no harm. She could tell by looking at him that she'd be safe with him.

Anthony looked at Johanna and tentatively held out his arms. With a cry, she jumped into his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck, never wanting to let go. The sailor was bewildered a moment before beginning to gently stroke her hair.

"I knew you'd come for me one day…" she sobbed quietly as they held each other.

* * *

Toby was ducked in his room, frightened and shaking. His mind was racing.

How could Mrs. Lovett do this to him? Have no back up plan for him? Have no babysitter that she could send him off to in an emergency? Was she _trying _to harm him?

No, of course not! He scolded his own thoughts. Mrs. Lovett would never harm him…would she?

Suddenly, he heard footsteps in the hallway. He tensed and hid underneath his bed, shaking and crying. Through the crack under the door, he could see Sweeney's shoes walk and stop right outside the room.

There was a light knock at the door. "Toby…can we have a talk, lad?"

* * *

**Should Toby trust him? Should Johanna be trusting Anthony right away? sorry if this was a little rushed, btw!!**


	5. Chapter 5 Truce

**Hi it's me! I'm so sorry! i've been trying to update!! I'll ATTEMPT to update once a week! No promises!**

**Once again sorry if the chapter is crap. I try....**

**i no own sweeney todd!!! if i did, HOW FREAKIN COOL WOULD THAT BE?????? **

* * *

Chapter 5

Toby's heart pounded. He got up and quickly locked the door. There was no way he was going to open it!

"If you wanna talk to me, do it from out there!" he yelled. Sweeney sighed.

"I don't 'ave any razors on me, lad. I promise."

"Nice try! I know what a liar you are!"

Sweeney sighed again. "Fine. Don't believe me. You'll 'ave to come out of there eventually!"

The barber walked away with a smirk on his face, leaving frightened little Toby alone.

"I could stay in 'ere until 'ell freezes over! With you down there in it!" he hollered. Sweeney's wicked laughter responded. Toby flopped down on his bed with a small laugh of his own. _I can so last in my room!_

He reached under his bed and took out a little set of Jackstraws, trying to pass the time. He dumped them out on the floor in a pile and began a game.

One straw was free from the rest of the pile so that was easy to pick up.

Toby glanced up at the door.

There was another straw that was slightly buried underneath another. He simply picked up the top one, then the bottom one.

Toby glanced up at the door, and then stared down at his petty game and frowned.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Johanna was Anthony's arms as they sat on the sofa in the pallor. She was holding onto him tightly, not wanting to let go. Her pale face was streaked with dried tears of happiness and a smile was plastered on her face. She stared contently at her savior.

Anthony's heart was pounding as he held the fragile girl close to him. He had never been this close to a woman and he was afraid of upsetting her. He wasn't even sure what to say and this silence was killing him.

"So, sir, wot brings you here to London anyhow Johanna said, suddenly breaking the quiet. He looked down at her. Her bright, eager blue eyes stared back up at him. Their sparkle mesmerized him a moment before he could reply.

"Well, miss, I'm a sailor. The Bountiful, out of Plymouth." he explained. Johanna sighed.

"I'll bet you've sailed the world by now." she said as she gazed off into nothingness.

"I 'ave. I've seen every beauty the world 'as to offer. At least I thought I 'ad, until I saw you…"

Johanna looked back at him. He met her gaze with sincerity in his eyes. She then suddenly uttered a small gasp and turned her head again, her cheeks going red with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry sir. It's just…the judge is always saying how beautiful I am. I think it's why he keeps me locked up in 'ere; so no one else can see me."

Anthony's face turned sour. "Do 'e really believe walls can 'ide you? Why, I found you, didn't I, now?"

Johanna giggled, her cheeks going redder. "I guess that foils 'is plans!"

"Plans?"

"Plans." her voice then became serious. "'E wants to marry me."

Anthony's heart nearly skipped a beat. "M-marry you? When?"

"Monday." Her eyes welled up with tears that threatened to spill over at any moment. "Oh sir! What'll I do?" She buried her face in his chest and began to sob lightly.

He placed his hand on the back of her head, trying to comfort her. At that very moment, an idea struck him. It was rather daring, but it just might work. "I 'ave a plan…"

* * *

Ten hours. Ten hours, fourteen minutes and thirty nine seconds. That's how long Toby sat in his room, playing with various board games and toys.

Off in the distance, St. Dunstan's Church clock chimed midnight. He couldn't believe it. Had he really been up that late? Immediately, he cleaned up his toys and began to get ready for bed when a small rumbling came from his stomach as reality set in.

He needed food.

Quietly, Toby crept to the door and placed his ear against it. He stood still for a moment and listened for any sounds of movement. He didn't hear the barber in the hallway or above him in his shop.

_The man must've gone to bed or something. _Toby thought to himself as he continued to listen for just a minute longer. Then, slowly and carefully, he opened the door.

A hallway of pitch black was there to greet him as he took his first few steps out of the room. He quickly glanced to his right, then to his left. Sweeney was no where to be seen. So far, so good.

Walking on tiptoe, he proceeded to the kitchen. Sitting atop the counter was a single meat pie.

Toby's eyes widened with fear and confusion. He was confused because he couldn't recall Mrs. Lovett making a meat pie before she left earlier. How queer it was for one to just…appear.

He was also afraid. Was this thing Sweeney's creation? Was it filled with arsenic or some other vile poison? Besides that, it was most likely made with human flesh like all the other pies.

However, on the other hand, it was the only food within reach and he wasn't about to go and make something, for fear he might make a racket and get Mr. Todd's attention. All well, for the best…

As Toby picked up the pie and readied to take a bite, he noticed a string coming from the pie going up to the ceiling. It was within that spilt second that the string sprung tightly and a sack dropped from above onto the boy like a net.

He struggled and screamed but it did no good. He couldn't get free. He stopped struggling when he heard the door open, followed by laughter. Footsteps came toward him and the sack was lifted off of him by none other than Sweeney Todd.

Toby gasped and tried to run, but the barber had already gripped him by the shirt and was now dragging him up the stairs to his shop of death.

Sweeney smartly put his hand over Toby's mouth once they were outside, so as not to wake up all of Fleet Street. He basically dragged the frightened little boy up to his shop, trying to avoid the child's weak attempts to hurt him.

Once they were up the stairs and safely inside, Sweeney dragged Toby to the chest in the room and plopped him down on it- the same chest that once held the body of Danny Higgins (Aka Adolfo Pirelli), Toby's former master.

The boy shook with fright as the barber stood before him.

"So, boy, did you like my surprise I left for you?" Sweeney asked, trying not to laugh.

Toby scowled. "What do you want from me?"

"I told you, I just wanna talk." Sweeney told him, looking right into his eyes. "We can definitely agree that I don't like you, and you don't like me, so 'ow about we just agree to disagree?"

Toby sat there like a moron, staring at Sweeney. He didn't know what to say.

"But do keep in mind that I could kill you with one simple movement." Sweeney continued, picking up his razor to polish it. "You take one step out of line and run to the police, you'll never see the light of day again. 'Ave I made myself clear?"

Toby gulped and nodded as Sweeney walked to his window.

"Good. You can go now, lad. Get some rest."

The boy didn't waste another minute. "Y-yes sir." And he bolted from the shop. In about another minute he was running into his bedroom, his empty stomach long forgotten. He shut and locked the door behind him and then stopped to catch his breath. With a loud sigh, he slumped to the ground. He still wasn't believing sweet Mrs. Lovett would leave him alone with such a wicked man.

Broken and defeated, he dragged his sorry body to his bed where he laid down and cried himself to sleep, hoping to wake up the next morning from this nightmare.

* * *

**Oh, poor Toby!! **

**And what do you guys think? should i have the Judge come home before Anthony can get out of there? I dunno...**

**Until next time!!**


	6. Chapter 6 Letters

**Sorry ive been gone for so long! Apparently the "weekly update" plan didn't work out!! I swear, this time, I WILL update more frequently!!!! **

**and also, this chapter is kinda short, and I don't have the next part with Johanna and Anthony, but next chapter will feature them.**

Tossing and turning.

That's how Toby spent most of the night.

Tossing and turning and having the most terrifying nightmare.

He dreamt he was strolling with Mrs. Lovett down by the sea. It was a sunny day with not a cloud in the sky. As they walked along the boardwalk, every once in awhile they'd stop and admire the bright blue ocean from where they stood. As a seagull flew overhead, he watched it fly out to the horizon.

Everything was perfect.

Toby turned back to say something to Mrs. Lovett, but she was gone. In the crowd of people that had suddenly appeared, Toby could see her being dragged away.

Bravely he ran after her, pushing past everyone, ducking horse-drawn carriages, weaving around some large people when at last he spotted her.

She was being held forcefully with a razor by her neck. Toby immediately recognized that razor. The arm holding the razor began to move, its intention clearly that of slitting Mrs. Lovett's throat…

Toby sat up in bed, his nightclothes soaked from his sweat. Over and over he tried to comfort himself with the thought, _it was just a dream, it was all a dream. She's safe. She's just fine. _

He threw back his bedcovers and went to his window, the small hole still in the glass from when he threw the pebble in the heat of his rage. Sighing, he opened the window and stuck his head outside, the light rain feeling refreshing on his hot and sweaty face.

As he watched the world outside, he couldn't help but watch the beggar woman who slept in the alley on the other side of the street; the very beggar women Mrs. Lovett always told him to shoo away whenever she came near.

The boy shed a tear as he thought more of his mum. He continued to watch the old woman as he wished for Mrs. Lovett's quick and safe return.

_Scrape. Scrape. _The razor flew across the strop in restless motions. Sweeney was in the midst of his favorite hobby besides killing and terrorizing Toby and Mrs. Lovett- window-watching.

It was as if he had enough problems as is; now Mrs. Lovett had to dump the responsibilities of looking after the boy on him. What was she thinking?

The barber suddenly felt a sting on his thumb. He had been so focused on his troubles that he had cut himself with his razor by mistake.

"Bah!" he muttered before slamming the razor onto the vanity. It didn't matter to him. Over the years he had learned that small cuts and bruises like that meant nothing compared to what had happened. Then again, he realized, if he let it get infected, Mrs. Lovett would inevitably notice and throw a fit. Robotically, he ripped a piece of cloth off of his shirt and wrapped it around his bleeding thumb and didn't give it another thought.

He continued to dwell on his burdens instead; what was taking that stupid Judge so long to get there?

Silently, he went back to sharpening his razor.

Toby gave up trying to get back to sleep and went out to retrieve the morning mail. In it, he found an envelope addressed to him. A smile formed on his face as he ripped it open. He began to carefully read over Mrs. Lovett's messy handwriting.

_Der Toby,_

_ Well I hav safely made it to the other side of London. I hohp things is going fine for you and Mr. T! _

_ Plese rite back as soon as you get this leter!_

_ Love always,_

_ Mum._

Toby chuckled. Mrs. Lovett wasn't always the best when it came to literacy. But it didn't matter at the moment; the fact was that she was safe. Almost too excited to walk, he stumbled over to the writing desk and took out some paper. He dipped the pen in the ink and wrote as neatly as he could:

_ Dear Mum,_

_ Things aren't the same without you around. How's Aunt Nettie? I do hope she's going to be alright. _

_ I'm doing alright. Mr. Todd isn't-_

He froze, trying to think of what to say about Mr. Todd. Should he tell her of what happened the minute after she left? Maybe not…

_-the best company, but he's been good to me so far. I feel we can finally get along!_

_ I wish you a safe visit. I miss you!_

_ Hugs and kisses,_

_ Toby_

He carried both letters back to his room where they'd be safe, left the one he just wrote out to dry and the one from Mrs. Lovett he hid in his bureau drawer.

Then, after inhaling deeply and trying to steady himself, he decided it was time to get some breakfast. Walking as slowly as possible, he went to the door and turned the knob with a shaking hand.

His heart pounded against his chest. Thankfully, to his discovery, the barber was still upstairs. As a sigh of relief escaped his lips, he walked into the kitchen and began preparing breakfast.

He began humming to himself as he prepared a nice hot meal. Soon, he had a bowl of piping hot soup for himself.

Making his way to the table, he couldn't help but glance outside at the barbershop. Around this time, Mrs. Lovett would be fussing around with getting Mr. Todd to eat something.

Toby began to think that perhaps he should take some food up to the barbershop as a peace offering. Worth a try.

Leaving his bowl on the table, he got up and found the silver tray that Mrs. Lovett usually used to bring food to Sweeney. (The food he usually ignored completely) He brewed some hot tea and made a few slices of toast with butter and loaded them onto the tray.

The morning air was cold as Toby stepped outside into it. He held his breath as he walked silently toward the staircase.


	7. Chapter 7 Hot Water

Chapter 7:

The Judge was still asleep.

Johanna, on the other hand, was wide awake. She was busily packing some small things into her reticule. Her heart pounded excitedly- Anthony was waiting outside.

Once she had gotten together her few most precious things- mostly little trinkets her mother and father had left behind- she cautiously opened her window a crack and saw Anthony standing in the dim light of the dawn. She signaled to him that she'd be down in a moment.

Anthony smiled as he signaled back. Johanna then went away from the window and picked up her reticule, took a deep breath and opened the door. Her steps were slow and quiet as she walked past the Judge's room. Her heart beat faster with every step and creak of the floor boards.

After what felt like an eternity, she got to the stairs. With her heart leaping, she flew down them to the door. At the bottom step, however, she tripped causing her to fall. She fell into a small vase at the bottom of the stairs. The vase wobbled on its podium a moment before falling the ground and smashing into a million pieces.

Johanna was frozen in shock from the fall and the vase. A moment later, the Judge came rushing down the stairs. He saw the girl on the floor and rushed to her aid.

"Johanna!" he gasped. "Are you alright, child?" Before she could respond, he noticed the broken vase beside her. "What happened?" Johanna sat up and stuttered as she spoke.

"I…I was getting a glass of water and…and I tripped!" she explained. The Judge seemed to buy it, but then he noticed her reticule.

"Then why do you have your reticule with you?" he asked. Johanna's eyes grew wide as she hid the bag behind her back. The Judge pulled the frightened girl to her feet and looked her straight in the eyes. "Young lady, tell me the truth…"

* * *

It was still relatively early and Sweeney hadn't gotten any customers yet. This was typical. He was minding his own business, looking over a photo of Lucy and Johanna back from the days when he was a happy man. With his index finger, he traced the faded image of Lucy's face.

"Look at me, Lucy!" he whispered. "Look at what I've become!" That's when an usual and peculiar event happened- a tear trickled down Sweeney's cheek! The barber immediately reached to wipe it away. In doing so, he sniffled slightly.

In that same instant, a bad odor hit his nose. When was the last time he had cleaned up after killing someone? Then again why was he saying when had _he _ever cleaned up? Mrs. Lovett usually cleaned up every once in awhile for him.

But she wouldn't back for awhile, and he certainly wasn't about to start cleaning himself. On the other hand, if he didn't mop up the blood, his customers would suspect something.

He had to face facts. Toby was the only one around that could help him out.

With a growl, the barber returned his attention to his photo to get his mind off the boy.

But no matter how hard he tried, it wasn't a subject he could get his mind off of. He used to love little children. Back when he was Benjamin Barker, he remembered walking down the street with a bag of treats for his family, when he came across a little homeless boy of about five years old, digging through the garbage cans. He remembered feeling so sorry for the child that he went over to him and gave him one of the goods he'd bought. The hungry child accepted the treat, gave the young barber a look of thanks and then had scampered off.

It amazed Sweeney how much a man could change. He looked at the photo in his hands. "How?" he asked out loud. "How can you still love me, Lucy?"

That's when a slight breeze befell him and caught his attention. He looked up, expecting to find that the window had been blown open again, but it wasn't the window. A blinding light was before him. Swirling around it in a spiral were flower petals of all different types. When they blew away, they revealed an angelic image of Lucy.

Sweeney did a double-take. "L-Lucy?"

She grinned and nodded before walking silently to the corner. The same light and swirling flowers appeared and vanished once more to reveal a crib. Lucy bent down and picked something out of it. As she turned back around to face Sweeney, he could easily see that it was baby Johanna.

Sweeney was still and in shock as his wife and daughter drifted toward him. Gently, he reached out a hand to Lucy, just to caress her face, when-

A creak of a door opening, a ding of a bell and Toby walked in with a smile on his face. "Good mornin', Mr. Todd!"

The barber looked at the boy, his hand still raised in the air, making him look stupid. He glanced back at the spot where his dead wife stood a moment ago to find her gone. It had all been his imagination. With a suppressed sigh, he lowered his hand.

"What is it, boy?" he hissed. Toby stepped back a little bit.

"I…" he whispered as he turned his face to the floor. Sweeney got to his feet and walked towards him.

"Speak up, lad!"

"I…thought you might be 'ungry!" Toby finally blurted out at once, the words sounding like mush.

Sweeney slowly stepped closer to the boy so that he was towering over him. He let out a wicked-sounding chuckle. "Mrs. Lovett 'as taught you well, 'asn't she?" he sneered. Toby swallowed bravely.

"Y-yes sir. I 'ope I 'aven't interrupted you, or anythin'." he stuttered, his eyes full of fear.

Sweeney smiled his alluring smile as he took the tray from Toby's hands. He placed it gingerly on the trunk, and then turned back to the nervous child that stood in the doorway.

"I can still see you are afraid of me, boy." His fierce eyes met Toby's frightened eyes as he spoke calmly and slowly. "I honestly don't blame you; after all you did find out…the secret of the meat pies…"

Toby watched the barber pace around the shop with each word. What was he going to do? He could reach for his razor and strike at any moment!

"I did, sir."

"Well now that you know, Tobias, a thought occurred to me. There are sometimes I could use an assistant around here…and considering the fact that you're the only one around for awhile…you are going to be that assistant."

Toby was frozen with confusion and fear. What could he do? Was Mr. Todd simply trying to torment him before killing him? He was clever enough to do something like that.

"It's very simple…" Sweeney went on. "You stay in my shop during business 'ours and clean up after every…shave…"

Toby let out a whimper with the thought of having to watch those innocent men be killed. But then again, he didn't want to face Mr. Todd's wrath either.

Sweeney walked over to the boy and looked directly into his eyes. "So, you little brat… what's it gonna be? You going to help me…or am I going to have to force you?"

* * *

**Yes i'm trying to update more often now!! just keep in mind: thoughts take awhile to process into a story! thanks for your patience and i'll have chapter 8 up soon!**


	8. Chapter 8 Sorry Doesn't Cut It

**Don't you love writer's block? And migraines? And who here has tried writing an actual book as well as fanfictions?**

** Alright I think i can REALLY manage updating more quickly now. **

**oh and WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL OF MY LOVELY REVIEWERS????**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

Toby faced the barber with his thoughts going a mile a minute as he tried to figure out the man was trying to do to him. The barber let out a sly smile as he placed the photo of Lucy and Johanna back on the vanity next to his box of razors.

Perhaps he really did want to make amends. But then again, being his assistant would be tortuous. He'd have to watch those people die, knowing that he could've said something to get them to leave- with a high chance of having his own life taken afterwards.

He couldn't defeat the barber, no, not alone. He'd have to get help of the police.

Slowly, Toby backed up towards the door. He felt the door knob in his grip and quietly turned it…

Sweeney guessed what the boy was doing and made a sudden grab for him. Toby dodged the man and ran to the other side of the room in an attempt to confuse his foe. But the barber wasn't easily confused. He acted like he was going one way and cause Toby to go the other way. Suddenly, Sweeney made a sharp dodge the other way and grabbed Toby by the collar of his shirt.

Toby panicked and fought to get away. His feet went crazy, kicking at the barber's legs, hitting him in the balls. Sweeney winced, but didn't let go. He was too tough to be badly hurt by that. With no change in his expression, he then began to carry the squirming boy toward the trunk.

The boy didn't want to know what the man had in mind. In desperation, Toby grabbed the chair and held onto it, still struggling. Sweeney's grip on Toby's shirt remained tight and the boy felt it tighten around his neck for an instant. He heard the seam rip slightly, giving him a chance to slip out of it.

Landing on his heels, Toby tried to regain his balance. He stumbled forward made a grab for the vanity. He ended up knocking the box of razors off of the vanity. The silver blades scattered all over the floor. The impact from Toby hitting the vanity caused the picture frame containing the photo of Lucy and Johanna to fall onto its side and close. The glass of the frame shattered- so did Sweeney's heart.

Toby looked up at the mess he'd made and then bravely turned to face Sweeney, whose face was frozen with horror.

"I…I…" Toby's mouth tasted gluey to him as he tried to unsuccessfully swallow. Before he could get out another word, Sweeney lunged forward and grabbed his throat.

"You're what?" Sweeney hissed through gritted teeth. "You're _sorry_? Is that what you're going to say?" His grip tightened slightly. "You're ruining everything I 'old dear to me…and you think a dumb word will fix everything? Will that word bring my wife back? Will that word get rid of the Judge? Tell me boy, when 'as 'sorry' really fixed anything?"

He released the boy and let him drop to the floor. Toby felt dizzy as he began to stand. When he couldn't get to his feet, Sweeney yanked him up, forced his shirt on him, and then dragged him by the collar.

"I'll make you 'sorry'!" he muttered angrily as he pulled Toby down the stairs. Toby was too frozen with shock to do much of anything as Sweeney lugged him to the bake house stairs, tossed him down there and locked the door.

* * *

Johanna was sobbing into her pillow. After the Judge had dragged out of her, her plans to elope with Anthony, he had given her a long lecture on the fact that he'd chosen to open his heart, and his home, to "you lovely child".

_As well you did for that 'ideous primate… _Johanna had added mentally, indicating the Beadle, who had just stood there watching as the Judge slapped her across the face and sent her back to her room.

Now here she sat, humiliated, and with her heart crying more than her eyes.

She picked up a handkerchief and dabbed at the tears, scolding herself in her thoughts for crying in the first place. As a child, Johanna had a Nanny attend to her until she was about ten years old. That woman had always taught her crying was a useless waste of time: that only babies cried because they didn't know any better.

"…_and Johanna, you are a big girl. It's time you act like one." _ She'd always say.

But now as she dabbed the old tears away and new ones formed in their place, Johanna was finding it hard to be a big girl.

She dared herself to look at the window. The bright sunshine was coming through the window. It wouldn't be for very long. The judge had an emergency court room session, but he said he'd have the window boarded when he got back.

Johanna sat down in her chair to take her final look at the outside world. The tears came more quickly now.

Through her blurry eyes, she was able to see a figure hiding by the gate. Curious, she wiped enough tears away to find that it was Anthony who stood outside. Her heart leapt; this was her chance.

* * *

**i've made a slight reference to Series of Unfortunate Events movie, and the ORIGINAL Alice in Wonderland books. Can anyone find at least one reference? I'll give you a hint; they're both in Johanna's part. **

**And i'm sorry this chapter was so damn short!! I'm in the process of getting a book edited to send to a publisher...and i thought i got mirganes before...**


	9. Chapter 9 A Change in Him

**YAY!!!!!!!!! told ya'll i'd update soon!!!!!!!!!!!! once again: i don't own sweeney todd...if i did i most likely wouldn't be writing this fanfic..instead i'd be jumping on my bed, shouting out "YAHOO! I'M A GENIUS!" **

**But anyhow, here's the chapter:**

Toby sat in the corner, hugging his knees, rocking back and forth as his eyes darted around the bake house. There was the prevalent odor of the dead, as well as the sight of the bodies all around him. Blood covered the floor.

The chute in the ceiling leading down from the barbershop opened and Toby screamed.

Nothing-or no one- fell down. Sweeney had just done that to scare the boy.

It took Toby to recover from the moment of shock. When he did, he fell onto his side and began to weep.

"Why, mum?" His cries rang throughout the bake house. "You promised! You promised I wouldn't 'ave to come down 'ere again! You said so in chapter three!"

For a moment, he laid where he was, sobbing like mad, until he heard the door open at the top of the stairs.

"Toby, where are you, love?" a gentle voice sang out to him. Toby couldn't believe his ears.

"Where are you 'iding?" the same voice called out in a sing-song voice. Toby's eyes shot open in anticipation.

"Mum?" he called. "Is that you, mum?" He craned his neck, looking around desperately, but Mrs. Lovett was no where to be seen. Willing his mind to stop playing tricks on him, Toby laid back down- only to discover he was lying at the feet of a woman.

With a silent gasp, he rolled onto his back to find Mrs. Lovett standing over him. Throwing his arms in the air like a little baby, he reached out for her, finding it impossible to sit up.

A small smile crept across Mrs. Lovett's face as she reached for him as well. It all went so slowly. Just as their fingertips were about to touch, Mrs. Lovett uttered a cry as she was yanked backward and fell onto her arse. Toby watched in horror as Sweeney stood over his adoptive mother as she cowered on the floor.

"You've been gone a long time, pet!" he said evenly. "You 'ave a lot of work to catch up on!" He pointed a dirty finger at the pile of bodies that had seemed to have increased in the blink of an eye.

"Y-yes M-Mr. Todd." she said meekly as she pulled herself to her feet. Sweeney let out a laugh as he pushed down into in the pile of bodies. Mrs. Lovett's dress became soaked with blood and her eyes closed in defeat. For a moment, she looked to be dead herself. That's when Toby noticed a gash across her neck that hadn't been there before. Blood began to drip down from it.

As Toby tried to go to her, he felt the barber grab him and force him on his back. Gripping his shoulders tightly, he hissed at the boy through his teeth, "Wake up! Bloody hell, wake up already!"

* * *

Johanna scrawled a note to her true lover:

He knows!

I'm going to be stuck here forever!

Help! He's going to seal my window!

She signed her name and placed a kiss on it, taking care to leave lipstick print on it. She then searched her room for something small, yet heavy to attach to the note.

Finally she spotted the golden ring with the emerald stone that the judge had given to her last Christmas. (It was most likely supposed to be a hint that he wanted her as his own wife; either way it was such a hideously crafted piece of jewelry and she'd only worn it to please him.)

Johanna tied the note to the ring with a hair ribbon and then opened her window as much as it would go…

_Clink! _The ring was at Anthony's feet. He hurriedly picked it up and looked over her note. His brown eyes went wide as he glanced up at her window.

Johanna glanced back at him, bearing a frightened expression. It looked the judge had won again.

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up, I say!" Sweeney shook Toby roughly out of a nightmare. The boy's eyes opened quickly to find the barber gripping his shoulders. Their faces were close- too close.

Once this was realized, Sweeney released his hold on Toby instantly. "Bloody 'ell, boy, I could 'ear you up in my shop!"

Toby stayed in his position on the ground, searching his head for an explanation. It was hard to, since that horrid dream kept replaying in his head.

"Well, boy? Are you going to speak or just sit there like the coward you are?"

Close to tears, Toby realized he was stuck. Sweeney wouldn't accept an apology, he remembered, and nothing ever got by him. So what can he say? Was it possible to say anything? "I didn't realize I fell asleep, sir, and 'ad a nig'tmare..."

"Aw, you had a nightmare! 'Ow terribly sad!"

"Surely must 'ave 'ad nightmares in your life, Mr. Todd!"

Sweeney grimaced. He understood what it was like to wake up in a pile of one's own sweat and tears. Anytime in prison, had he fallen asleep just once, he would awaken not much later in a screaming fit. Of course, no one came to his aid. No one would even yell at him to shut up. Botany Bay was one of the many prisons that practiced the belief that a man had to face himself to properly reform. In order to do that, Sweeney had never had a single word spoken to him. Not even by a guard. It was that experience that had finally broken the barber down.

But Sweeney wouldn't admit that to the small lad who sat, cowering in fright before him now. Instead, he put on a wicked face.

"The only nightmare I've ever 'ad is being stuck babysitting you, you pathetic, insubordinate, dirty, whiny, empty-'eaded urchin!"

The barber had barely been through what he was saying before Toby began crying. The boy put his face in his hands and began to weep, wishing he was dead.

Sweeney's face softened a moment as he watched Toby cry. "Oh, come on lad. Be a man. Don't cry."

As he spoke, trying to get Toby to stop crying, the boy's cries became shriller. More…girl-like…like a baby's. Before Sweeney realized it, his mind faded into a memory; one that had seemed so long lost…

_He walked into his barbershop to find his loving wife Lucy with their baby daughter, Johanna on her shoulder. Johanna was crying and Lucy looked weary. _

"_She's been like this for 'ours!" Lucy explained to her husband. "I can't seem to figure out what it is that she needs!"_

_Benjamin Barker stepped forward and took Johanna into his own arms and began to bounce and rock her gently. "Shh…shh…don't cry, Johanna…it's alright." He patted her lightly on the back until they heard a small burp from their daughter's throat. The crying immediately stopped and the baby snuggled her face into her father's shoulder and went to sleep. _

_Lucy and Benjamin exchanged relieved glances before he sat down with his tiny daughter resting on him. Lucy stood over them, watching proudly. _

The memory began to fade as Sweeney looked down at Toby. He stood up and held out a hand to him, offering to help him up. Toby shied away and continued to cry. Sweeney grimaced again before scooping the scrawny boy up.

Toby stopped crying and was shocked for a moment. Mr. Todd's touch was gentle this time. His heart began to pound, thinking the man wanted him to let down his guard so he could finish him off.

Sweeney stood in the middle of the bake house with Toby on his shoulder. It had been so long ago since he'd held someone, particularly a child, and he was surprised he could still remember how to do it properly. Taking the first brave step, he started towards the stairs.

Toby gripped on the Sweeney's shirt and bit down on his lip. This had to be a trick! The barber wouldn't just have a sudden change of heart like that!

Would he?

Sweeney carried the boy up the bake house steps and to his room. Without a word, he placed him down on his feet inside the room. He gave a signature brief nod of the head before closing the door and going back to his shop.

Toby tried to walk to his bed, but he felt so dizzy and confused that he settled for dropping to floor and lying on the rug for awhile.

* * *

**it might be awhile before you see more johanna and anthony...unless im lucky to figure something out before the next chapter...**

**Review! Gimme feedback!!! i wanna know how i do with this! **


	10. Chapter 10 A Handful of Dilemmas

**I know, i know i've been waaaaaaay off scedule...hopefully this nice long chapter makes up for it..**

Chapter 10

Sweeney ran his fingers over the broken picture frame. He had removed the photos- luckily, undamaged- and placed them safely in a drawer inside the vanity.

As he tucked the broken frame into the drawer as well, he noticed a mark on the floor where Toby's shoes had scuffed it when he fell.

Sweeney stared at the spot as the image of Toby flying into the vanity replayed over and over again in his mind and he couldn't help but pity the clumsy child. After all, he was just an innocent boy whose dreams were shattered early on, was abused and tormented.

And the barber was finally beginning to wake up to the fact that he was the same way. That they were both the same as the picture frame.

Broken.

Sweeney picked up his razor and began to sharpen it once more, turning his back to the vanity that held the picture frame. The motion of the razor was less fierce this time, for his mind was made up.

He could forgive the boy for his mistake.

* * *

He couldn't piece it together. It just wasn't making any sense!

Toby was lying on his back, contemplating all that had just happened. It didn't seem to make sense. How could the barber suddenly be kind to him and mean it? What was with this man?

Deciding that lying on the floor thinking about it wouldn't solve anything, he got up and walked out of the room, no longer feeling the need to be absolutely careful and silent. He needed to confront Mr. Todd head-on.

He went outside and up the stairs to the barbershop, for once feeling no fear as he opened the door slowly.

"Mr. Todd? Can I talk with you?"

Sweeney didn't look up. "I don't know…can you?"

Toby rolled his eyes. He hated when adult did that! "Sorry, sir, _may _I talk with you?"

Sweeney turned his head to face the boy. "Depends…"

"I've been thinking and…it…it doesn't make sense! One minute you push me down the stairs, the next minute you're holding me while I cry…so which is it? Do you really care about me? Or do you 'ate me?"

The barber stood up and took two steps toward the boy. "Frankly, all your crying did was cause a memory to come back, that's all…other than that, you're nothing but a servant to me…but I suppose I don't 'ate you…" There was a tense moment of silence. "Look, let's just stay out of each other's way until Mrs. Lovett's return…I can take care of myself…"

Toby nodded. "Agreed sir. And by the way, I do apologize for the picture frame, and-"

"Never mind that, boy. Run along…"

With another nod, Toby did as he was told.

* * *

Anthony walked around Hyde Park, his ears smoking. How dare that judge be so clever! He felt so mad he could kick a puppy!

He stopped and slapped himself, realizing that it wouldn't do any good to abuse animals, when Johanna was trapped like one.

In a sudden change in attitude, the young sailor took off toward the judge's home. He was going to rescue Johanna- even if he had to die to do it!

* * *

Johanna stared at the boards covering the window. Her face was a mess of tears, mourning the loss of her only doorway to the outside world.

This time the judge had gone too far! She suddenly leapt up from her bed and began a fruitless attempt to yank the wooden boards from the window.

No use; they were nailed on tight.

She began to bang on the boards, screaming and cussing. Suddenly the door flew open- and Turpin stood in the doorway. Immediately he ran toward the girl and pried her (with some difficultly) from the window. But Johanna wasn't about to give up that easily. She kicked and began to scream at him as he dragged her out of the room.

Angrily, the Judge clamped his hand over her mouth- which Johanna then proceeded to bite.

With a scream of pain, the judge threw the girl to the ground. Seeing her chance, Johanna jumped up and ran for the stairs. She had made halfway down when she saw the Beadle standing in her way, blocking her exit.

She stopped short in her tracks, knowing he was trapped like a rat. During this moment of ambush, the Judge grabbed her from behind, carried her down to the Beadle, who used his walking stick to whack her solidly on the head.

Johanna's world started to spin and blend together. Soon, no shape was recognizable and she lost all power to keep her eyelids open. The last thing she heard was the judge sneering, "I'm sick of you trying to escape me…little brats like you must learn the 'ard way!"

The judge and beadle dragged Johanna's limp form outside…when Anthony came around the corner. When he noticed his true love unconscious, he ran at the judge, but was struck with the stick as well before he could say one word.

* * *

It was midday and Toby was sweeping outside the pie shop, keeping the place tidy like Mrs. Lovett had requested. He whistled quietly to himself, a cheerful little tune as he did so. He had every right to be happy. He and the barber had finally made an agreement that didn't involve him getting emotionally disturbed anymore than he had already been.

But what struck Toby as odd was that he knew that Sweeney really did care, but he couldn't admit it. What was it going to take for the barber to admit it?

Ah, well…

After he finished sweeping, he went inside to begin to wipe off the dusty tables, when something on the counter caught his eye; it was a person's bloody hand!

_Gross! 'Ow long 'as that been there? _Toby thought, taking in a deep breath to keep himself as calm as possible.

Swallowing his pride, he walked over to it and tried to pick it up with the tips of his fingers. As his fingers came in contact with the dead flesh, visions of the horrid bake house, the dead bodies and scenes from his nightmares filled his head. He emitted a shriek as he jumped backward, throwing the hand in the hair and knocking over a stool.

The boy tumbled to the floor along with the stool. The hand came down with a plop a few feet away from him.

"Ok, this is not a problem. I'm sure Mr. Todd can take care of it…" Toby reasoned out loud. He then had a second thought. "Better yet, I could cover it up until Mrs. Lovett comes back…"He got to his feet. "I'm sure no one-"

That's when he looked outside and noticed a carriage pull up. Curious, the boy went outside to see what was happening.

A corpulent, yet well dressed man stepped outside of the carriage. He walked around to the other side and opened the door to allow another man out. This man was tall, skinny, also well dressed and had gray hair.

Realization struck Toby instantly: it was Judge Turpin and Beadle Bamford! Nervously, the meek boy walked over to the renowned judge.

"Good day, sir." Toby began, trying not to stutter. "'ow may we serve you today?" (In the back of his mind, the boy knew he'd accidentally just made a dark joke and if Mrs. Lovett had been there, her cheek would be hurting as she would hold in her wild laughter.)

"I've just come for a pie and shave. I 'ave 'eard wonderful things about your mistress' pies, and I would like to see if they are up to their standards…" The judge said simply, without giving the boy a glance as he started for the pies shop. Toby gasped and ran in front of the door.

"Step aside, boy!" the Beadle growled, brandishing his walking stick. Toby felt his heart pounding out of his chest.

"Well you see sirs, Mrs. Lovett is out of town, and the bake 'ouse is locked and I don't 'ave the key! So, I'm sorry, but there's no use going inside!"

The Judge took a moment before responding. "Ah, well then…I guess I could do without the pie for today… a shave would be all I require, then I'll be on my way. I mean, normally I wouldn't been seen at a premises such as this, but seeing as 'ow Signor Pirelli, my regular barber…'as vanished…" Toby gulped. "I suppose I should find a new one…" And he started toward the stairs. Once he was inside the shop, the Beadle looked at Toby suspiciously…

* * *

The bell on the door dinged lightly as the judge walked in. Sweeney looked up from sharpening his razor and smiled politely.

"Good day, sir." he said to his long-awaited costumer. The judge nodded in return as he walked to the barber's chair.

"If only it were, Mr. Todd. I 'ave just been through a great struggle only a few 'ours ago…"

Sweeney waited until the judge was seated, the draped a cloth over his front side and tied it at the back of his neck. "If I may, sir, what are you talking about?"

The judge sighed. 'I 'ad to lock up my dear ward in a mad'ouse…"

Nearly dropping the lather bowl he was holding, Sweeney stood stalk still. "And…why is that, sir?"

"She 'ad been pining to marry behind my back, and when I tried to prevent her, she became quite violent, as if bitten by a wild animal!"

Sweeney cleared his throat gently to prevent himself from crying as he smeared the lather on his enemy's chin.

* * *

Down in front of the pie shop door, Toby found himself trapped between the wooden door and the large form of the Beadle. For a long time they just stared at each other. Then the Beadle acted like he was going one way to confuse Toby. Once Toby tried to block him, the Beadle grabbed the boy through him out of the way and barraged into the shop.

"What in the name of all that's 'oly are you 'iding in-" He stepped on the hand before he could finish talking.

* * *

Sweeney felt his heart pounding even harder. This was the moment he'd waited fifteen long years for.

The Judge's eyes were shut as he was relaxed in the chair.

_Come on, Sweeney. Just one slash and 'e can't escape you anymore… _The anxious barber tried to convince himself. Taking a deep breath, he got as close to the judge as he could, brought his arm around in a curve, held the razor to his neck and-

The door burst open.

The Judge sat up and looked at the Beadle, Holding Toby by the collar of his shirt in one hand and the dead body part in the other.

* * *

**I apologize emensly if this story gets a little twisted and turned this way and that....**

**let me know of any concerns...but remember, im still learning...the System doesnt provide much in the way of creative writing lessons...**

**new chapter coming soon!!**


	11. Chapter 11 Meet Johanna

**don't you love cliffhangers? i know i love giving them! so you know the drill...read, review, keep watch for more!**

Sweeney's face was one of blank expression as he looked at his other enemy, clutching poor Toby. The judge's face was one of shock as he took in what was happening. The Beadle's face was one of disgust as he held up the dead hand. Toby's face was one of fright as he tried to get away from the Beadle.

The judge was the first one to recover from the moment. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I found this in the pie shop, my liege…" the Beadle informed the Judge. "Apparently this little bugger was the reason this child wouldn't let us in…"

The Judge rose from the barber's chair and used the cloth Sweeney had placed over his clothes to wipe the shaving cream from his chin as he approached the quivering boy. "I want an explanation for this…" he growled. "I'm not leaving until I get one!"

Sweeney's heart nearly stopped. As he could see it, the jig was up. He'd have to admit the murders and his true identity and be arrested. Mrs. Lovett would be arrested upon her return home and they'd both be executed, no doubt. He could already feel the noose tightening around his neck.

"It's…it's my doing, sir…"

Everyone looked at him. Sweeney's eyes widened with surprise. Toby met his gaze, silently pleading for him not to speak, and then looked back up at the judge.

"I did it…I stole one of Mr. Todd's razors and killed 'im…then I chopped up most of the body and baked it in the oven! I then cleaned the razor and put it back before Mr. Todd could notice it was missing!"

Now Sweeney was astounded. He didn't know the boy had the courage to take such a fall for everything he and Mrs. Lovett had done.

But now his stomach twisted up in knots knowing the boy was to die because of his confession.

"What shall we do with 'im, my lord?" the beadle asked, looking back at the Judge.

The Judge thought a moment before grinning. "I could easily 'ang the boy. But I do think our good friend, Mr. Fogg, would be more delighted to have this one."

The Beadle smiled as well, showing his yellow teeth. 'Very well my Lord…" He began to carry Toby out of the shop. The boy squirmed and tried to get away.

As he watched them leave, the judge got another idea. "And do make sure…'e keeps my ward…company…" Once they had left, the judge turned to the barber. "That'll teach my Johanna to try to run away…now I do apologize for that unfortunate discovery, Mr. Todd."

Sweeney forced himself to nod. "It's quite alright. Now, would you care for that shave?"

"Well, as much as I would, this whole ordeal has made me late for another appointment."

It took all his might to hold in an angry shout. "Another time then, perhaps?"

"Of course, Mr. Todd. Good day, sir." Turpin then strode out of the shop and walked down the stairs to his carriage.

Sweeney pressed himself against the window and watched the carriage pull away. When it was gone, he looked at the razor in his hand, calmly returned it to its place in the box with the other razors…then without warning, gave a loud, sadistic yell and threw the whole thing across the room.

* * *

_This isn't happening! It just isn't happening! _Toby repeated these words over and over in his head as he was dragged through the long, dank corridors of Fogg's asylum. Two men held him by the arms, while Mr. Fogg followed close behind.

No matter how hard he struggled, the boy couldn't get free. The men's grip was firm and the gag that had been shoved into his mouth tasted like old socks.

"Stop struggling, young man, and we won't 'ave to put you in a straight waistcoat!" Fogg snapped at Toby. The boy instantly stopped squirming, knowing he'd need complete use of his arms if he was to find some form of escape.

As he was dragged past multiple cells, he could hear choruses of screams, crazy laughter and other unclassifiable sounds. The place smelled almost too awful to bear! How the hell did anyone manage to survive a day here?

At last, Fogg signaled for the men to stop in front of a certain cell. He got a massive ring of keys from his pocket and unlocked the door before the men cruelly tossed Toby inside.

Toby laid there for a moment, waiting to see if they'd do anything else to him. But thankfully, they didn't. Instead they locked the door and left him on the cold, hard ground of the madhouse cell.

Once he found the strength to do so, he sat up and observed his surroundings. It wasn't much to take in. there was a small candle that sat on the perch high above his head, a tin barred window that was far from his reach, and a figure that was huddled in the corner.

This got Toby's attention. "'ello?" he called to the figure. Who ever it was looked up and shuddered.

"Please don't 'urt me!" squeaked a woman's voice.

Toby crawled closer to the girl. In the dim light of the cell, he could see she had long, yellow hair that was covered with gunk from the madhouse wall that she sat against. Her face was as pale as the straightjacket that held her arms to her body.

"I'm not going to 'arm you, ma'am." Toby told her gently as he reached for the laces that held the jacket in place. "My name's Tobias Ragg… and I've been wrongfully placed 'ere."

The girl picked up her head and looked at Toby as he helped her out of the jacket. There were tears on her face. "You're not the only one…" she told him.

Toby reached out to stroke her face. She allowed him to. "Don't cry… at least we're not alone, now…"

She nodded. "You are quite correct…my name is Johanna…" Toby gasped. Johanna cocked her head in confusion. "What? Is there something wrong with my name?"

"No…it's just…we've been so worried…"

"We?"

Toby hesitated. "Your father and me…"

Johanna's face brightened immensely. "You….you know my father? But the judge told me 'e was convicted for life!"

"What else did 'e tell you?"

"That 'e was a low-life scoundrel who beat my mother constantly and didn't care about me. And that my mother was murdered when she went out to the market place."

"Well you're father being convicted is a true fact…but there's a little bit of the story that the Judge 'as seem to 'ave altered."

"Please tell me!"

Toby took Johanna's hand in his and began to tell her what Mrs. Lovett had told him, "There was a barber and 'is wife…"

* * *

Sweeney Todd wandered around the streets of London. He couldn't believe this had happened. That stupid kid! What was he to tell Mrs. Lovett? She'd be too heartbroken to work! All their planning down the drain!

He picked up and large rock and blindly through it. He heard someone yell "Ow! Watch it!"

The barber spun around to find himself looking at the window of a debtor's prison cell. A man inside the cell was gripping the bars, looking desperate to get out. When Sweeney got closer, he realized this young man was Anthony.

* * *

**i apologize for the shortness, but bwah-ha-ha! i've got you in another cliffy! so you're probably asking, 'what the frigging hell is Anthony doing in debtor's prison?" well, silly reader! you'll have to read the next chapter to find out! but in order to get the next chapter, i want something in return...that something is REVIEWS! **

**take a few minutes to review, please! its not that difficult! oh and for those of you who are unaware i've started another story called "Odd Jobs" I will update it every so often. it's pretty funny, if i do say so myself!**

**thanks for reading, and once again REVIEW, dammit!**


	12. Chapter 12 Of Haircuts and Teacups

**in honor of Helena Bonham Carter's birthday, another chapter! yay!**

* * *

Sweeney's jaw dropped before he rushed over to Anthony. "What are you doing in there, lad?"

"Oh, because I'm so social I go above and beyond to meet new friends!" Anthony said lightly. He then frowned and his tone became sharp. "What do you think I'm doing in 'ere? The Judge threw me in 'ere! 'E thinks it'll keep me from Johanna forever!"

"'ow long have you been in there?"

"All of a day, and I can feel myself going mad!"

Like it happened for Toby earlier, Sweeney felt his stomach twist up with pity. He knew how it felt to be locked up on a trumped-up charge.

"Well, he couldn't 'ave just put you in there! 'e 'ad to 'ave made up a debt you owe!" The barber said. In all honesty, he cared about Mrs. Lovett more than he did about the man who rescued him form the middle of the ocean, but Anthony was the only one who knew what Johanna looked like and could help him find her.

Anthony fiddled mindlessly with a blade of grass that was just outside his cell window. "Well…yes…'e did…but it's rather 'igh…"

Sweeney bit his lip. "Tell me." He put his ear close to his friend's mouth. Anthony whispered the number and the barber's eyes went so wide that they began to ache.

* * *

It was close to evening.

Not that Toby could tell. The mad house cell was so dark that he didn't know day from night.

The candle in the cell had long burned out. The only other light came from a small candle outside the cell door. The light came in through the bars on the door's little window.

Other than that, the cell was completely dark.

Toby had always been scared of the dark. Mrs. Lovett would always have to leave a candle burning in the room for him when he went to sleep at night.

The little light that came into the cell caused shadows to cover the walls. The unrecognizable shapes grew closer with each minute. When they seemed close enough to envelop him, Toby squealed in fright, only to have Johanna's arms fold around him.

"Shh…Toby, don't be scared…" she murmured. "We're the only ones in 'ere."

And while that fact was comforting it was also frightening. They knew that they were stuck in that miserable cell forever…and it was all because of one man...

Toby had told Johanna his life story, as well as her own. As Johanna held Toby and listened to everything about her father, she felt a wave of different emotions all blended together wash over her. She was a bit relieved at the fact she had Toby to keep her company, but she was also sad after hearing all this boy had to tell her. "Fury" did little to describe what she felt towards the Judge for breaking up her family and institutionalizing her and this innocent child.

The girl felt a tear threaten to fall down her cheek. When she saw that Toby was preoccupied with the candle light coming in from the door, she was able to scrub her eyes dry. There was no way she was about to let herself be broken.

When she lifted her hand to wipe her face, Toby turned to look at her. Immediately he saw what she was doing.

"It'll be alright, Johanna…" he said softly. She sniffled and ran a hand through his soft brown hair.

Before she could respond, a jangling of keys made their heads snap up and look towards the door again. They could do nothing to defend themselves as a man opened the door and stood in the doorway. In his hand was a pair of scissors.

* * *

Anthony stumbled out of the prison, a smile plastered on his face.

Sweeney walked beside him, expressionless, trying to help his friend regain balance of his legs.

But as Anthony fell to the ground with all the excitement that had just happened, it was obvious he could care less about his walking from the way he jumped right back up, eyes glued to Sweeney.

"Mr. Todd! I cannot thank you enough!" His breaths were so hefty, that it was tough for him to fully get out every last word.

Sweeney rolled his eyes as they made it back to Fleet Street. "You're going to 'ave to thank me enough times eventually." He began to lead the way up the stairs, muttering under his breath. "Five 'undred pounds…that judge is going to pay for it, now!"

Anthony followed Sweeney into the shop. "What was that?"

The barber spun around to face him, forcing a smile. "Nothing, son. Nothing at all. Now, I'll get some tea going…you make yourself at 'ome."

Anthony nodded and followed Sweeney's instructions, sitting in the barber's chair.

In a few minutes, while Anthony was still expressing his thanks, the teapot began to whistle, and Sweeney swiped it up, trying to resist the powerful urge to hit Anthony in the head with it.

Watching the barber tend to the tea, Anthony took in a deep breath. "Mr. Todd, do you think I can ask for a small favor?"

"Depends…"

"I need you to 'elp me find where that awful judge took Johanna…"

Sweeney stopped in his tracks. His back was turned to Anthony, so he couldn't see his sorrowful expression. "Johanna…" Clearing his throat, he made his way to the teapot and began to pour a cup for the both of them. "Anthony, what I'm about to tell you about her…may make you less joyous…" Placing the teapot down, he turned to see (with some delight) that the sailor's face had at last lost that crazy, happy grin. "I do know where she is…but it may be 'ard to get to 'er…"

"I'll do whatever it takes to get 'er back and out of that Judge's clutches!"

Sweeney handed Anthony his tea cup. ""e was in my shop earlier this afternoon…'e informed me that 'e locked 'er…in Fogg's Asylum…"

The tea cup came crashing to ground. This time, it was Anthony's turn to have his eyes grow wide.

* * *

Toby glared at the man in the doorway. Johanna glared at his shears.

"Who…who are you?" she stammered, her voice getting caught in her throat.

The man stepped into the room. "The name's Watson." **(Go read A String of Pearls…you'll understand…)**

Johanna stood up bravely, she and Toby attempting to shield each other with their own bodies. "What do you want?"

Watson held the scissors up. "A quick trim is all I require from you…"

Johanna screamed. There was no way she'd allow him to cut her hair, let alone touch her. She backed up against the wall, shaking.

Watson chuckled as he noticed the straight jacket on the ground. He picked it up and looked at Toby. "You…boy…'elp me restrain 'er and you'll get an extra piece of bread tomorrow morning!"

Toby looked over at Johanna. She looked back at him. They knew they couldn't fight Watson, yet they knew they couldn't let him cut off Johanna's hair, either.

They carefully watched Watson, who was slowly making his way towards the children, straightjacket and scissors at the ready. Before too long, he had made his way to Johanna, and she gave in with a loud sigh, holding out her arms and shutting her eyes. Toby helped with the act by holding her thighs to the ground as Watson strapped her into the straight jacket.

Once she felt the jacket laced up, Johanna still kept her eyes closed until she felt Toby rubbing her back…and heard the snipping of the scissors as the snipped at her hair.

Tears dripped down her cheeks as Johanna fought back every temptation she had to struggle against the confines of the jacket. She forced herself to look at Toby, who wore a look of absolute pity.

By the time he was done cutting, Watson had cut Johanna's hair to just above shoulder length. With a smile, he whistled a happy tune as he gathered up her hair and left the cell, taking the scissors with him.

The very second the door shut, Johanna began to bawl, humiliated. Toby undid the laces on the jacket immediately and threw his arms around her. She squeezed him to her and continued to weep.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Johanna…" Toby finally whispered.

Johanna could barely see him through her tears or talk through her sobs. the boy sighed and didn't say anything more, just allowed the poor girl to cry herself out.

* * *

Sweeney paced back and forth, plotting.

Anthony watched him pace back and forth…and his head began to ache.

It was hours later. The sky was growing dark and Anthony was getting desperate. He had heard the whole story, minus the body parts. As far as he knew, Johanna and Sweeney's servant boy, Toby were trapped in the asylum; Johanna for punishment, Toby for "reasons unmentioned by the judge".

They needed some sort of plan to get them out of Fogg's, but so far, nothing came to either man's mind.

Sweeney's head was pounding as well with each thought. Along with a plan, he was contemplating his feelings for the boy. Perhaps the parenting instincts hadn't disappeared after all those years… and he really did, dare he think it, and dare this author write it, liked the boy…

It hit the barber like the cement truck that wouldn't be invented for a few more centuries. Deep down it was his fatherly instincts that were kicking in, not just pity.

Finally, Sweeney stopped pacing.

"Mr. Todd?" Anthony asked.

Sweeney grinned and turned to face the sailor. "We've got them…"

* * *

**ARGH! this website makes the chapters seem so short! DAMMIT! ah well, im gonna need you people to start paying attention to my notes here...when this story's done, ill tell you where im going from there!**

**until then, keep on the lookout for chapter 13!**


	13. Chapter 13 Gunshot

**i sat down and wrote this in one sitting! im impressed with myself! and must i remind you? REVIEW!**

* * *

As the carriage road through the night, Anthony stared out the window, shaking with fear. His clothes were ripped up and dirty and his hair and face were quite a sight.

Sweeney was next to him, gazing out the other window, deep in thought. Every once in awhile he'd spare a reassuring glance at his young friend.

The carriage got close to Fogg's Asylum and Anthony's heartbeat could be heard a mile away.

"You remember what to do, lad?" Sweeney asked his apprehensive companion. Anthony looked at the barber.

"Mr. Todd, what if this doesn't work and we can't escape?" Sweeney's large hand clamped over Anthony's mouth.

"It'll work, trust me. Just act unconscious when I say so." He let go of Anthony and began to get out of the carriage. The sailor followed.

"But what if my nerves should get the better of me?"

Sweeney paused. It wasn't Anthony's fault that he was scared. "If that should occur, just know that I won't leave you. Think about Johanna if need be!"

"Wouldn't that lead me to thoughts of our plan failing?"

The barber brought his hand to his forehead. "Fine, then. Think of…chocolate!" He turned and took two steps forward until he realized Anthony wasn't following him, but was gazing into nothing with a smirk on his face. Angrily, the barber grabbed the boy. "Don't' think about it now! Alright now I'm going to pick you up. As awkward as that is, I 'ave to do it for the plan to work."

Anthony nodded and allowed Sweeney to scoop him up. He then, without being reminded, closed his eyes, let his head droop, arms fail in odd ways and allowed his mouth to slack; a perfect portrayal of an unconscious lunatic.

Sweeney carried Anthony quickly and easily to the front door of the asylum, was able to briefly knock before regaining his grip on Anthony.

After a moment that seemed to last forever, the door opened and there stood Mr. Fogg.

"Can I 'elp you sir?" he asked.

"Actually, you can 'elp this poor lad 'ere. I found 'im digging through the garbage outside of my shop. When I went to confront 'im, 'e spat at me in rage. I couldn't figure if 'is fury was directed at me or someone who wasn't there.

Mr. Fogg bought the story with a nod. He reached out and took Anthony from Sweeney's arms. "I see. Well I'll take 'im in. You'd better come with me so you can tell me more and 'elp me find out who this poor soul is."

Sweeney followed Mr. Fogg inside the dark, echoic halls of the asylum. "I don't know much about 'im, except that 'e at some point said something about 'is name being Anthony."

_Why my real name? _Anthony wondered miserably as he was carried deep into the bowls of the asylum to the cells. But his name became the least of his worries once the smell got to his nose and the shrieking to his ears. He almost didn't want to open his eyes and see what it looked like. In his mind, he painted a picture of what he'd expect a madhouse to look like; all dark, and grimy and cold and lonely and- _chocolate, Anthony, remember the chocolate!_

Fogg carried the "wayward" over to Watson, who had just finished cleaning the gunk out of the pieces of Johanna's hair. Watson took Anthony from Fogg as he opened up an empty cell.

Sweeney casually walked past Anthony to go stand by Fogg, but in doing so, he made sure to brush against Anthony; the signal to spring into action.

Keeping up with their act, Anthony let his eyes flutter open. "Where…where am I?"

"Fogg's Asylum…where you belong!" Sweeney snapped.

Anthony sat up and struggled to get a look around. Watson let him get on his own two feet and observe his surroundings. The sailor glanced in every which way, looking desperate for an escape. He grabbed Sweeney's shoulders.

"No! Please, don't let them lock me in 'ere! I beg of you!" He clasped his hands and sank to one knee.

Fogg grabbed the sputtering sailor by the armpits and pushed him into the cell. "Watson, 'ow about you go get this boy a cup of tea? 'E's obviously 'aving quite a panic attack."

Before Watson could move, Anthony pulled a pistol from his jacket. Sweeney pulled out his razor. Watson's arms immediately went into the air. Anthony pointed his gun at the madhouse keeper, his whole body shaking.

"No thanks. I can do without tea. All I want is for you to drop the keys, Mr. Fogg."

"But, I-"

"DROP THE BLOODY KEYS!" As Mr. Fogg did so and put his hands in the air in fear for his life, Anthony couldn't help but begin to cry. He had never killed someone before, and he certainly didn't want to start now.

"Do it now, lad!" Sweeney encouraged. He then noticed Watson trying to sneak away. Before he could do that, Sweeney grabbed him and slit the assitant's throat with the razor.

Fogg's eyes were wide with panic as he watched Watson die. He then looked over at Anthony, who cocked the gun, closed his eyes and saw his life flashing before him; his first memory of his mum and dad, being taken to see his first ship, his Aunt Josephine cutting his long hair, starting school, his little brother's first Christmas, chocolate, setting sail on his first voyage, spotting Sweeney out in the ocean on his raft, coming to London, seeing Johanna in the window, the judge threatening him, him trying to rescue Johanna and being knocked unconscious by the Beadle.

By that moment tears were streaming down his cheeks in large streams. He turned his face toward heaven, whispered, "I'm so sorry, mum!" and jumped backwards slightly as he pulled the trigger and didn't open his eyes until sometime after he heard Mr. Fogg's lifeless body hit the floor.

* * *

A loud bang woke Johanna and Toby both with a start. They looked at each other, silently searching each other for answers before getting up and going to the door. Taking turns pressing their faces to the small, barred window, the scent of fresh blood stung their nostrils. They gripped each other's hand and could only guess what was happening.

* * *

Anthony couldn't believe it. He'd just shot someone!

He was standing, gun still pointing where Fogg stood only moments ago. His whole body was shaking furiously and dried tears on his cheeks were soon accompanied by fresh ones as he let the gun drop.

Sweeney drew his razor across Fogg's throat to ensure that he was dead. He causally folded it and placed it back in his holster, then went to attempt to console the crying adolescent who stood before him.

"It's ok, son." Sweeney whispered softy, patting his back. "You did it save Johanna."

Anthony picked up his face from his hands at the sound of his lover's name. "Johanna!" he gasped. He grabbed Fogg's keys, which lay in a pool of blood. "Come on! We've got to go find her and Toby!"

* * *

"What do you think it is?" Johanna whispered. Toby stood, his ear pinned to wall closest to the direction of which the bang had come from.

"Shh. I 'ear…one..? No, I'm sorry…_two _men…" he answered.

"Oh dear!"

"Shh… one of them…is…is crying!"

"Why in bloody 'ell would 'e be crying?"

Toby stepped away from the wall for a brief second. "Um, I don't know. Can you tell me what the devil thirty-eight plus seventy-two equals?" He gave her an annoyed look, basically telling her not to ask silly questions, before he leaned against the wall again.

"…it's one 'undred and ten." Johanna said so matter-of-fact like. Toby rolled his eyes. "'ear anything else?"

"I'm listening…the other man's talking, I think…I can barely 'ear 'im, though."

Johanna put her own ear against the wall and listened hard. They both heard two pairs of shoes, faint voices, and a clinking of keys coming closer and closer.

They both gasped at the same time.

* * *

"Johanna?" Anthony called.

"Toby?" Sweeney yelled.

They both searched each cell, every time seeing some gruesome creature that once was human, but not seeing who they were looking for.

"Johanna!" Anthony tried again.

"Toby!"

Their voice echoed along the stone walls. They both had lanterns, stolen from their victims' private quarters, and were unintentionally irritating some of the inmates and frightening others by shining the light into their cells.

The halls seemed to stretch on forever.

"Johanna!"

"Toby!"

* * *

Toby and Johanna gripped each other, afraid for their lives.

"Well, Toby, thanks for 'elping me!" Johanna managed to choke out.

"Same to you!" Toby responded, his face hidden in her shoulder.

The footsteps, voices and keys came closer and closer and louder and louder. They seemed to be accompanied by a light that got brighter and brighter as it too became closer and closer.

Just before they were about to scream, the voice began to come clearer.

"…Johanna!..."

"…Toby!..."

Their faces, only a moment ago filled with terror and dread, lit up with delight.

"It's Mr. Todd!" Toby exclaimed.

"And Anthony as well!" Johanna squealed.

They ran to the door and began shouting, trying to get the attention of the barber and the sailor.

* * *

"Joha- oh, what's the use?" Anthony asked as he leaned against the wall in defeat.

Sweeney looked at him in disgust. "Come on, lad! We can't give up now! We've come so far!" He turned his head down the long corridors and shouted. "Toby!" He angrily grabbed Anthony and hoisted him up, dragging him along as he continued the search.

"Johanna!"

"Toby!"

"Johanna!"

"Toby!"

Just as Sweeney was about to take his friend's advice and give up, two familiar tunes suddenly stood out mid the shouting and screeching of the inmates. These two tunes, both queer in their own way, shed some light on their situation.

"…larks never will, you know, when they're captive! Teach me to be more adaptive…"

"…was it quick sir? Did it in a tick sir! Just like an elixir ought to do!"

Anthony writhed free of Sweeney's grasp and darted in the direction of the high soprano, Fogg's keys swinging freely in his hand. Sweeney followed the voice of the some-day-would-be tenor. Their hearts were pounding s they ran, eager to free their friends.

* * *

Johanna and Toby stopped pounding and shouting. This wasn't getting anywhere.

"We're just blending in with the inmates!" Johanna declared. "If someone didn't know better, they'd say we belong in 'ere!"

"You're right, but 'ow do we get their attention otherwise?" Toby asked.

Johanna thought a moment before turning her face back to the window and opening her mouth. "Green finch and linnet bird, nightingale, blackbird…"

It took Toby all of a millisecond to piece it together. This must be her song; her special song that Anthony can know it's her just by listening. Taking a deep breath, Toby opened his mouth. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I 'ave your attention puh-lease?..."

* * *

Anthony and Sweeney were close now. They could see the cell door.

"Johanna, darling is it really you?" Anthony called. The songs both stopped.

"Anthony!" Johanna called as she stuck her hand out of a cell window. Anthony ran over and took his fiancée's hand in his.

"It's alright, my dear! I'm 'ere now!" He kept hold of Johanna's hand in one hand and felt around for the keys with the other.

"Mr. Todd?" Toby piped up, trying to look out the tiny window.

"I'm right 'ere, boy." Sweeney said emotionlessly as he was too busy looking at his baby daughter, who was now a woman. Johanna looked back at Sweeney and smiled.

"Oh, father, I'm so 'appy you came for us!" she squealed. Anthony stopped groping for the keys and bit his lip. Sweeney's pale face managed to turn paler. Toby's face turned red.

"I…I may 'ave told 'er some things…" he admitted shyly. Sweeney kept his teeth gritted.

"'ow…many…things?" he snarled as he shifted his gaze from his daughter to the boy.

* * *

**like i said...one sitting...impressed...REVIEW!i know you guys read it, but please REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14 BENJAMIN BARKER

**Gee...i'll bet you cant guess what's going to happen here...*sarcasim* oh yeah, REVIEW AND READ MY NOTES AT THE BOTTOM! THEY'RE IMPORTANT!**

* * *

Toby stood in the cell behind Johanna, shaking. Johanna, noticing the boy's distress, looked her father in the eyes.

"'e told me everything…and I mean everything…" She didn't want to mention the bodies in the pies knowing that Anthony had told her how tasty Mrs. Lovett's pies were and that whenever he went to talk to Mr. Todd, he'd always grab one on the way out.

Sweeney's eyes were wide, this time with concern and confusion. She knew who he really was and what he had been doing since he came home. Why was she still able to look him in the eyes and speak to him so bravely? She should be cowering in fear of him, not standing up to him.

Anthony kissed his lover's hand before letting go and unlocking the cell. Johanna immediately ran into his arms, sobbing. He wrapped his free arm around her, the other arm still holding up his lantern. In the dim light of it, he could see her now-shoulder-length hair.

"Johanna! What 'appened to your 'air?" he gasped. She looked up at him.

"That awful Watson…cut it!" She forced the words out and then broke out in another round of tears.

"Well, you don't need to worry about 'im or Fogg anymore…" Sweeney said, holding up the bloody razor. Johanna stared at it, instantly understanding what her father had done.

"It…it wasn't just 'im…" Anthony sputtered. "I took out Fogg…myself…I suppose that gun is right where I dropped it…"

"Anthony…you shot Mr. Fogg?" Johanna said, her jaw dropping in amazement. The sailor bravely nodded in response. She clutched him tighter. "Thank you…thank you, my love! Now, can we please just get out of 'ere? I've wanted to leave since the moment I was brought 'ere!"

"I second that notion! Let's get out of this dreadful place!" Anthony agreed.

Sweeney nodded before looking inside the cell at Toby, who still hesitated in the doorway. He motioned with one hand. "Come lad…I won't 'arm you…" Nervously, Toby followed orders. He stepped forward and took the barber's hand. The man leaned down and whispered into his ear very softly, "I'll thank you later…" and a small smile crept across Toby's face as he followed his friends out of the asylum.

* * *

Later on, the four of them were safe in Mrs. Lovett's parlor. Johanna and Toby had each been given a nice hot bath. Toby had found a fresh change of clothes in his room while Johanna had to borrow one of Mrs. Lovett's dresses. Anthony was sitting by her side, brushing out her new hair cut, after Sweeney had evened it up a little for her. (After all, he was still a barber).

The barber was now sitting at the writing desk, composing a letter to Judge Turpin. No one spoke as he finished the letter, held it up and read it over. After a long sickening silence he came over to the group and read the letter out loud:

_Most Honorable Judge Turpin-_

Sweeney paused a moment to turn his head to the side and spit.

_When word reached my neighbor, Mrs. Lovett of her worker's incarceration at Fogg's Asylum, she demanded I go and see him. Following her orders, I went to Fogg's Asylum earlier this evening and what I found was very unpleasant. _

He paused again and glanced up briefly at the three young, eager faces, waiting for him to continue reading, which he then did so.

_Mr. Fogg and his assistant, Watson were both found to be murdered at the hands of a madman. I began searching the asylum for any traces of the murderer and that's when I saw your young ward, Johanna, being led away by some boy; slightly taller than she, around the same age, long, dirty blond hair and dressed like a sailor. (I suppose he is) In getting closer there was blood on his hands. Acting calmly and decisively, I approached him and offered him a place to hide her at my tonsorial parlor in Fleet Street. If you want her back in your arms, hurry here tonight. I shall be up late awaiting your arrival in order to assist you in the arrest of the boy as well as returning Johanna to you._

_Your obedient humble servant,_

_Sweeney Todd_

Sweeney concluded reading the letter. "So do you think it will work?"

"It 'ad better!" Anthony yelped. "That Judge will 'ave me 'anged if 'e catches me!

The barber stood. "I shall deliver this to the Judge's 'ome. In the meantime, Anthony, you're in charge until I get back." He turned to leave.

Johanna jumped up and ran into Sweeney's arms. Sweeney uttered a small gasp as he wrapped his arms around her small frame. He couldn't believe it; he was hugging his girl to him at long last! For that moment, the whole world seemed to disappear. Forget killing the Judge, this was the moment he'd really longed for the whole time he was in Botany Bay; just for his daughter to be with him. Lucy was gone, but now he had Johanna back and the world seemed a little less cruel.

The girl kissed his chin. "Be careful out there, father." Sweeney stepped back a moment and held onto her shoulders.

"I will, my dear. You be sure to do the same." He kissed her forehead before stumbling through the pie shop and leaving out the front door.

Johanna went to the window and watched him run off before Anthony gently took her arm and led her back to the parlor.

* * *

Sweeney rushed through the streets as the rain pelted him and the clock at St. Dunstan's chimed ten times. It was getting late and he had to act fast. Finally he saw it; the Judge's big mansion. Anger bubbled inside him, but he manged to keep himself under control as he ran up the stairs and pounded on the door. One of the servants answered and he handed her his letter before she could say anything.

"Get this to Judge Turpin! It's urgent!" And then he ran back down the street. The servant shrugged and closed the door.

* * *

The rain was coming down harder and it was beginning to thunder. Johanna was cuddled up to Anthony with Toby in her lap. They were huddled in the dark corner of the parlor, away from windows, making sure they couldn't be seen.

Another flash of lightening appeared and it illuminated a dark figure appeared in the doorway. They all screamed.

The figure moved slightly into the light and was revealed to be Sweeney and they all took in a breath of relief.

"It won't be long now…" the barber said calmly, ignoring their reaction. "Anthony, take Johanna and Toby and go 'ide in Mrs. Lovett's room. I'll 'ave to finish off the Judge myself! I'll come get you when it's all over!" And with that he ran outside and made a dash for the stairs that led to his shop. He made it halfway up before he felt a hand on his arm. The man spun around to find Toby standing there, not minding the fact that he was getting soaked. "Lad, I told you to go 'ide with Anthony and Johanna!"

"I don't care! I'm not letting you go up there alone!" Toby grabbed Sweeney's hand and held it tightly.

"Toby, 'e'll see you and then everything will be ruined!" Sweeney protested as he tried to shake Toby off his arm. "Go back downstairs and 'ide!"

"Mr. Todd, please! I'll 'ide in the trunk, I just don't want you to be alone in there! 'Oo knows what that 'orrible man 'as up 'is sleeve?"

Sweeney thought for a moment, looking at Toby, whose eyes were pleading with him. The boy was just trying to be helpful and protective of him. Though agitated that the child was being so stubborn, he couldn't help but be flattered.

The two of them ran upstairs to the barber shop, both of them dripping wet from the rain. Toby wasted no time in getting into the trunk.

"'old it, lad!" Sweeney called. He turned to his box of razors. He knew deep down he should show Toby that he appreciated the fact that he was trying to be helpful. Reluctantly, he picked a razor out of the box. He carried it over to the open trunk, which Toby sat inside. With a shaking hand, he handed over the blade. "Just in case something should go wrong…" Toby studied the razor in his hands, and then looked back up at Sweeney. "Just be sure to …'andle it with care…" And with that he gently closed the lid of the box.

The barber went to the other side of the room and began to dry off his wild hair. Lost in his thoughts, he almost didn't hear the familiar sounds of boots running up the creaking stairs, each step fraught with and powered by nerves. Whoever those boots belonged to was distraught for some reason.

The door was thrown open to such a degree that the little bell on the top hit the wall before it had a chance to ring out. "Where is she?"

Sweeney turned around to face his mortal enemy. "Below, your Honor… in my neighbor's quarters, safe and sound."

"And the sailor…?"

"'E's out for the time being. 'E went to fetch a coach to come and take them away."

"You mentioned that this boy was around the same age as Johanna and 'ad long dirty blond 'air?"

"Yes sir."

"Then it is 'im…no matter…go fetch Johanna…I must see 'er!"

The barber walked casually to the Judge and put a hand on his shoulder. "I wouldn't be in such a rush…after all, she's 'ad quite a week. Best we let her rest awhile."

"You're right, my friend." The Judge began to wander away from the barber and poke around the shop. He spotted two pictures in a double frame, but couldn't tell what they were in the dim light. Slowly he held them up, trying to find the right angle…

"Uh, why don't I give you that shave now, my lord?" Sweeney asked, going over and lowering the frames back down. "Surely Johanna would love to see a clean-shaven face when she wakes up."

The Judge put a hand under his chin, feeling his stubble. "That's an excellent idea!"

"And it'll be quite a reward for 'er as well, for she 'as told me she 'as seen the error of 'er ways! She longs for your forgiveness!"

"Then she shall 'ave it!" And the Judge went to sit down in the barber's chair, untying his scarf all the while.

Sweeney's heart began to pound. This was the moment he'd waited fifteen years for. He went to the vanity, picked up the lather and made ready to smear it on the judge's chin.

"Ah, pretty women…" the judge mused.

"Pretty women…yes…" Sweeney sighed in response.

"Johanna…Johanna…" Turpin's voice had a slight gloating tone to it as he chanted his ward's name. He'd thought he'd finally won her respect.

As he placed the cape over the judge and tucked it around his neck, Sweeney's stomach twisted with disgust at the thought of Turpin touching his beautiful daughter…_his _Johanna…the Johanna that seemed to accept the fact that her father was a cold-blooded murderer. Nevertheless, he put on a happy face... "Pretty women…pretty women are a wonder…"

The Judge closed his eyes. "Pretty women! What we do for pretty women…"

"Blowing out their candles or combing out their hair…"

"Then they leave…even when they leave you and vanish they somehow can still remain…."

"…they still…are there…they're there…"

For a moment Sweeney was absorbed in a memory of Lucy sitting by the window and combing out her long blonde hair. His blood boiled even more. His wife and child's early life would be avenged…right now…

"How seldom it is when one meets a fellow spirit…" The Judge said with a smile.

Sweeney also smiled. "With fellow tastes…in women…at least…"

The Judge opened his eyes and looked at the barber, puzzled. "Huh? What was that?"

"The years no doubt have changed me sir…but I guess the face of a barber…the face of a prisoner…a dog…aren't particularly memorable…"

Sweeney's razor floated in the air as his heart raced. The Judge's heart raced as well as a look appeared upon his face; a look composed of terror, realization and hatred.

"Benjamin Barker…"

"BENJAMIN BARKER!"

Sweeney's vision went red with anger during the split second the razor was still in the air. Thoughts raced through his mind as fast as light. In fact, until he heard a thump below in the bake house, he had no clue what had just happened.

* * *

**so i believe th next chapter will be the last of this story :( but after i finish ODD JOBS i have plans for 3 other stories...i have their titles and their plot lines:**

**That's the Throat to Slit: **remember when sweeney was planning to kill Anthony after he brought Johanna to his shop? well this is what would've happened had he done so

**Somewhere A Place For Us (sequel to A RAzor and a Bottle of Gin): **title based on the song from West Side Story; this takes place a few years later, Toby has grown up and has moved out of the house. He meets a beautiful girl and falls in love with her- a girl that happens to be Judge Turpin's niece.

**Robbed of My Heart: **After Sweeney comes downstairs to find Mrs. Lovett tied up on the floor and all her money(and other things) gone, he tries to do all he can to help her heal from the trauma of being robbed, including taking her around town. She meets another man during one of their outings- a man who has made it clear he'd do anything for her...and though she's starting to succomb to his love for her, Sweeney knows better than to trust a man that appears out of nowhere...

**Yeah that last plot is still in the drawing stages. i also have a few one-shots to work on, as well as beta MrsEdgarAllanPoe with her story, Tourniquet. **

**Well, thats about it... oh yeah...IF YOU READ, PLEASE REVIEW! i wont post until i hit 63 at least! it's close!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	15. Chapter 15 A Razor and a Bottle of Gin

**the last chapter people...when you're finsihed REVIEW and then go right to the sequal, SOMEWHERE A PLACE FOR US**

**i do not own sweeney todd!**

* * *

For once, Sweeney heard nothing. Even inside his mind, all was still and silent. Without moving away from the chair, he raised the bloody blade high above his head, admiring his trophy.

He saw his face in the clean part of the blade. There was dryness in his throat. His shout of anguish began to echo in his head. All that planning and misfortune…and the moment had come and gone so quickly…

Sweeney could've stood there forever, had it not been for the trunk opening behind him.

"Mr. Todd! You did it! You really did it!" Toby squeaked as he scrambled out of the trunk and stumbled to Sweeney's side. Sweeney continued to stare at nothing as the boy took hold of his hand and smiled up at him. "Now we're all free of that 'orrid man forever!"

The barber felt the corners of his mouth tugging upward in what was meant to be a smile of some odd sort. "Free…" he mused. He crossed the room and looked out the window. "Free…"

"Sir? You alright?" Toby asked, a little concerned at the barber's state of mind.

"Toby…we're free…free of that bloody Judge!" Sweeney spun around with a wicked smile across his face. "Come, we must return and tell the others of our good fortune!"

Outside, the rain had let up to a drizzle. Sweeney ran down the stairs, his boots heavily hitting the wooden planks. Toby struggled to keep up from behind.

Sweeney burst into the pie shop and rushed to Mrs. Lovett's room, hardly being able to wait to tell his daughter of the good news.

Johanna was snuggled up on the bed with Anthony, his arms around her. Her eyes were closed until she heard her father's footsteps. When she opened her eyes, he was in the doorway.

"Father…?" she began. Sweeney held up a hand to stop her.

"It's all over." he assured his daughter, walking slowly into the room. ""E won't be plaguing our family any more…"

Anthony got out of the bed and helped his bride out of the bed as well. "Mr. Todd, I'm glad you've done 'im in, but what are you going to do about the body?"

"Just leave that to me, son." Sweeney said gently. Anthony nodded, his face pale and unsure. Even though he was good friends with Sweeney, he was still uncomfortable with the thought of him killing people, even if they were the evil Judge Turpin and Beadle Bamford, or the horrid Jonas Fogg and Watson. Nevertheless, he reached for his satchel.

"Very well then, I shall go and fetch the coach. I'll be back in roughly 'alf an hour." He gave Johanna a kiss on the lips "By the way, before I forget, we 'eard a noise coming from downstairs… it sounded like a thump down in the bake house…"

The barber placed a hand on the sailor's shoulder. "It was nothing but rats, my friend. Now, go, before it gets too late."

With a burst of energy, Anthony rushed out the door, leaving Sweeney alone with Toby and Johanna. The girl was sitting on the bed, looking around the room, trying to decide what to say or do. Sweeney watched her for a moment before turning to Toby. "Boy? Would you mind…?"

Toby understood. "Not at all, sir." And with that, he left the room.

Johanna tilted her head up and met her father's gaze. Sweeney tried to soften his face, afraid he'd scare her if he stared so angrily at her.

But even with the softened gaze, the girl remained silent and unmoving. She just stared, her blue eyes piercing through him. He couldn't help it, he had to look away. He couldn't stand seeing his daughter stare at him like a hunted deer.

Suddenly, without warning, Johanna sprung up from her seat and enveloped Sweeney in a tight hug. She buried her face in his shirt, not caring that her own dress was getting covered by blood, and the barber soon heard muffled sobs coming from her chest.

Sweeney held her to him. "Oh, Johanna. Don't cry. Daddy's 'ere now…"

Johanna continued to cry, her face streaked with tears. "You…you've come 'ome! You've really come 'ome!" Her knees were buckling and Sweeney sat her down on the ground quickly before she could collapse.

"Yes, child, yes I 'ave. I'm 'ome…you're safe…" A lump formed in his throat, making it impossible for him to choke out the next few words. "And soon you'll be gone and sailing the seas…with Anthony…" As much as he would rather jump off a bridge than let go of his daughter so soon, he knew he had to let Anthony have her. Without him, Johanna wouldn't be there in his arms.

He looked down at her. She seemed so tiny and helpless. He stroked her hair and let her cry as she clung to him.

"How…?" he asked. Johanna tried to force her tears to stop.

"What do you mean?"

"'Ow can you love a father who's nothing but a murderer?" Before his brain had time to register what he was doing, he gripped her shoulders and gently shook her. "Tell me!"

She looked into his eyes. "I love you because you are my father…and you're letting me go off with the one I truly love…" The tears couldn't be held in any longer and she continued to cry for what seemed like forever. At last, she picked her face out of her father's shirt. "It doesn't seem fully fair…does it?"

Now, Sweeney could name several things regarding their situation that were unfair, but he figured it wasn't right to upset the child even more so. "What doesn't seem fair?"

"We finally get to see each other again…and now I'm leaving…I'm already grown up…I never got spend my child'ood with you…" She sniffled loudly. "Why is the world so cold and unfriendly, father?"

The lump in the barber's throat got bigger. "I wish I knew, dear girl. I wish I knew…" He felt her skinny arms tighten around his body as she buried her face in his chest once more, sobbing wildly. His hand cradled the back of her head and buried his face in her hair as he hummed a queer yet soothing tune as he rocked her.

When Anthony returned with the coach, he found the two of them cuddled on the floor with Johanna crying. He stood in the doorway and watched them for a moment before gently clearing his throat.

_Crap. Couldn't 'e 'ave gotten lost or something? _Sweeney thought as he picked his head up. Johanna did the same.

"I 'ate to interrupt, but the coach is just outside. Johanna, we need to leave." Anthony shyly said. Sweeney gave a low, brief growl as he pulled Johanna to her feet and walked her to Anthony.

They walked out into the parlor. Toby was sitting quietly with a book in his hands. Mrs. Lovett from time to time had sat down with him and had given him a few reading lessons. He hadn't gotten too far, but it was enough to struggle through a chapter a night.

Seeing everyone walking out, Toby leapt up and followed them outside where a horse-driven coach was waiting. Once at the curb, Johanna turned to her father.

"I'll write to you…I promise!" she said simply. Sweeney gave a usual brief nod and hugged her to him. In that moment, Sweeney felt tears sting his eyes. With al his might he fought them back, but not before letting a tear slide down his face and onto his daughter's yellow head.

When he released her from his hold, the girl gave Toby a big hug and murmured, "Thank you…" in his ear.

Anthony cracked a sad smile as he held open the door to the coach and gestured for his bride to go inside first. She took his hand and helped herself inside. Once she was seated, Anthony took his turn getting inside and shutting the door behind him.

Sweeney looked in through the window at the couple. "Take care of 'er, sailor. Give 'er the love she deserves..."

"I will, Mr. Todd." Anthony assured him. Sweeney turned his attention once more to his daughter. She smiled and blew him a kiss.

The driver of the coach snapped the horse's reigns and the barber backed away from the coach as the horse trotted down the street.

Toby chased the vehicle a couple of feet, and then stood in the middle of the road, waving goodbye. Sweeney caught up with him and joined him in waving. Not a word between the two of them was spoken until Toby inhaled sharply and then began to cough violently.

"You alright, lad?" Sweeney asked. Toby coughed again in response, trying to get in the words

"Must've (cough) picked something up… (Cough, cough) from that bloody asylum! (Hack, cough)" Each cough was enough to shake the child's body…and enough to get Sweeney to pick him up and carry him inside.

"Come, boy. I think some 'ot tea and a good night's rest will do the trick."

Toby coughed a few times more before weakly choking out, "Yes, sir…"

Although the boy was perfectly capable of doing everything himself, Sweeney made a hot cup of tea for him and tucked him into bed with it.

"Drink it down and then get some rest, boy. We both 'ave 'ad a long day…"

The boy sipped his tea. "Yes, Mr. Todd…" Sweeney gave a nod before rising and walking towards the door. "Oh, Mr. Todd?"

The barber glanced over his shoulder. "What is it?"

"Thank you. Thank you for all your 'elp…"

The room was silent. The only sound that was audible was their faint breathing and the ticking from the deathwatches in the wall. There were many things that Sweeney Todd could've said to the boy in return, some of them sounding parental, some of them ridiculously loving and some not very nice at all.

But he chose to not use any of these responses. Instead, he whispered, "All in a day's work, Toby. All in a day's work…" And he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Toby accepted the simple answer and continued to drink his tea while reflecting on the last few days. So much had happened since Mrs. Lovett left and he had so much to tell her. But then again, perhaps he should leave out the part of being locked up in the asylum; it would worry her. He'd have to tell Mr. Todd to keep that secret.

Mr. Todd…

Toby had seen a side of the barber that had not been seen by any mere mortal eye in years; a side that cared, a side that showed concern for others, and a side that allowed that to come through. That side of him came through for Anthony, his young rescuer, Johanna, his only child, and for Toby, the one who needed him now. Though the barber continued to deny it, he had a heart deep down under fifteen years of dust, darkness and hate that still beat for love.

The boy sipped his tea until he tasted nothing more. He placed the mug on his beside and laid down to go to sleep. After a moment of thinking, he got up again, crept to the other side of the room to the lit candle. For a long time he stood there, staring at the magnificent flame before blowing it out. He smiled to himself as he got into his bed, grateful for the feeling of his own room once more, and fell asleep without another thought.

Though Toby was asleep, Sweeney remained awake, recounting the events of the week as well. For once he actually felt tired, for often one does so after having such a heavy burden lifted from their shoulders. He was considering retiring to his shop for the night, when a knock at the pie shop door was heard.

Before he could muster enough strength to answer it, the door was opened. As if a curious mouse wandering into the trap, the Beadle strode into the room.

The barber smiled to his other long-awaited enemy. "May I 'elp you, sir?"

"Yes. I apologize for the sudden and-" He paused as he checked his pocket watch. "…very late visit, but I believe the Judge stopped by earlier to pick up 'is ward and apprehend that young rogue… 'e should've been back long ago…"

"Oh, yes, sir. 'E's already come by and done what had to be done. In fact I just sent 'im on 'is way about ten minutes ago." Sweeney's said, thinking quick. The Beadle bought the lie and nodded.

"Alright, if that's the case, then I'll just be on my way…" Before he could take two steps out the door, Sweeney walked to him.

"While you're 'ere, 'ow about a shave? I'll even give you a splash of Bay Rum, all for free!" When he got no response, he added, "The ladies surely, would appreciate it…"

Bamford pondered this for a moment. "Well, Bay Rum is very bracing…and you are, indeed the expert in these matters…"

Sweeney stepped aside and gestured upstairs. "Come then. Sir, I am entirely at your…disposal…" The barber smiled to himself as his second enemy began to climb the stairs to the barbershop.

* * *

Needless to say, it was over too quickly.

Sweeney sat on the parlor couch, a little less than two weeks later, staring into his razor, which he had finally managed to clean off after all that bloodshed.

He took out his cloth and began to polish it more, while every once in awhile his eyes fell on Toby, who was sound asleep on the floor with a half empty bottle of gin clutched in his fist. The boy had been so anxious for Mrs. Lovett's return that the only way he could pass the time was to drink him self asleep.

With a low chuckle, Sweeney remembered Toby's reaction to Mrs. Lovett's last letter, the one which stated she was coming home. He had jumped up and run about the pie shop screaming and shouting with joy and it had taken three hours to get him to calm down. The boy hadn't stopped grinning the whole time.

Now here they were, waiting the moment. She sure had a lot of work to catch up on, and plenty of fresh meat to work with, oh yes.

Sweeney was so lost in thought that he almost didn't hear the door open and footsteps walking to him. He did however, make out the unmistakable voice.

"Well, I can see that both our shops are still standing, so I take it everything went alright!" Mrs. Lovett joked as she set her bags down on the parlor floor. When the barber didn't say anything or look up, she went on, "So, 'ow did those two long weeks without me play out? Anything interesting, any injuries or razor cuts, that I should know about?"

This time, Sweeney looked up. "Hello, Mrs. Lovett." His face showed no interest, yet no boredom either. She stared at him awhile. Then, with a heartfelt sigh, she went over to Toby and gently took the bottle from his fingers and placed on a nearby table before picking him up in her arms and sitting down on the couch next to Sweeney, who had gone back to looking at his razor.

Not giving her another glance, he muttered, "'ow's your aunt doing?"

"She's just fine, Mr. Todd." Mrs. Lovett said, her face turned down towards Toby. She'll be bedridden for a few more days, but a nurse will be tending to 'er. She told me to go 'ome and be with me family."

At hearing that word, Sweeney slammed his razor on the table next to the bottle of gin. Mrs. Lovett looked up at him.

"Mr. T?"

Sweeney was staring far ahead at nothing. "Family…" he muttered. In his mind, he was coming to an Epiphany. He realized that Mrs. Lovett was the one that had always doted on him and cared for him since he came home. Now that he knew Johanna was safe and that the Judge was gone, his mind seemed open to what was happening. "Family…"

Mrs. Lovett quirked an eyebrow at his behavior. "Yes…I guess you, me…" she paused, not sure if Sweeney wanted to add the boy to his list of "family" members, for fear of his rage.

When she didn't finish, the barber finished for her. "…and Toby…"

The baker was even more confused now. "…and Toby…we are all kind of a…family in a way…"

He turned towards her. "You're right…Eleanor Lovett, you are absolutely right!"

At the sound of her first name, Mrs. Lovett froze. Her eyes shifted upward to meet those of the barber's. "You…said me first name…I didn't even know you knew it!"

Sweeney smiled. "I've always known your first name, Eleanor. It just didn't seem right for me to call you by it before."

"What made this the right time?"

"…I 'ave a surprise for you…"

She mouthed, "Huh?" and his smile widened as he gestured to the bake house. Mrs. Lovett carefully laid Toby down on the couch and then made her way down to the bake house. Not long after that did a scream of delight reach the barber's ears. In the next second, Mrs. Lovett flew up the stairs and kissed him full on the lips.

Sweeney reeled. Mrs. Lovett had kissed him on the lips before, but something about this time seemed…different…more enjoyable. The inside of his dark mind was illuminated with fireworks that were shooting about and bursting with loud bangs. Time seemed to freeze at that moment and he searched his mind for any thoughts of what to do. Only one thought stood out among the rest; to kiss her back.

When the baker pulled away, it was like another cloud of darkness had been pulled away. As he stared into her eyes in a mixture of shock and happiness, there was a small voice scolding him for kissing a woman who wasn't Lucy, but for now he chose to ignore it; he'd sort it out later.

Mrs. Lovett looked surprised as well, as Sweeney didn't pull away for once. She gave him a small smile as she picked Toby up and sat down again. The room was quiet as the adults were lost in their own thoughts until Mrs. Lovett decided to speak.

"Well, we've got to bake the pies and sell 'em. Then we've got to get out of 'ere…people might start getting suspicious, now that the Judge and Beadle are dead…"

"…Ew's going to suspect us?" Sweeney interrupted.

"Someone probably knew where they were 'eaded…"

"'Ew'ever knew most likely didn't care if they returned or not…"

"Mr. Todd…it's better safe than sorry…besides I think we 'ave enough to get out of London…and maybe move…I don't know…someplace…"

Sweeney cracked a half-smile. "By the sea?"

She smiled in response. "You read me mind…" She leaned in to kiss him again. Just as their lips touched, Toby's eyes fluttered open. He gave a yawn and stretched before noticing the scene before him. His eyes got wide before he rubbed them while shaking his head.

"What a crazy dream I 'ad, mum…I dreamt you were- Mum!" Toby sat up and threw his arms around her. "It really is you…"

Mrs. Lovett gave a laugh as she hugged him back. "Of course it's me, deary!"

Toby gave her a kiss on the cheek and snuggled close to her. Their reunion was interrupted when they heard a noise from the bake house that sounded like someone stumbling up the stairs.

And sure enough someone was. Mrs. Mooney dashed up the stairs and into the parlor, her dress a filthy disaster, her hair matching. She held a meat pie in one hand and a bloody meat cleaver in the other. Her eyes looked crazed as she held up both things.

"Thought you saw the last of me, didn't you Nellie?" she panted. "I told you I'd be back! Now I 'ave evidence of 'ow you make your pies! I know your secret! What do you say to that?"

Mrs. Lovett, Sweeney and Toby were silent for a moment before Mrs. Lovett got up and casually crossed the room to her bags. She picked up one in particular, opened it and brought it to Mrs. Mooney.

Mrs. Mooney, all the while, was getting excited. She thought Mrs. Lovett was going to bribe her to keep quiet with something fancy.

"What do I say?" Mrs. Lovett said softly. "I say…nighty-night, you old bitch!" In one swift motion, she removed her rolling pin from her bag and knocked Mrs. Mooney over the head with it until she fell unconscious to the ground.

Sweeney got up and went to stand by the baker's side. "That was a little more than strange…"

Mrs. Lovett smiled as she bent down to pick up her rival. "Yes, I know. Now, let's bake this thing into some 'evidence' of 'er own!"

Toby giggled and jumped up to help. "Need some assistance, mum?"

She picked up her head, surprised. "I thought you were scarred of going down there!"

"Ah, well…I'm growing up…I should learn to face my fears…" To that, Mrs. Lovett nodded in approval. When she wasn't looking, Toby winked at the barber, who returned the gesture. The boy then went to help his adoptive mother carry the body to the bake house.

Sweeney followed them down the stairs. As he reached to close the bake house door, he took one last look around the parlor, his eyes falling upon the razor and the bottle of gin that sat on the table. With a small smile to himself, he closed the door completely

* * *

**that's it! that's the end!now, REVIEW AND GO TO SOMEWHERE A PLACE FOR US! THAT IS THE SEQUAL! **

**I LOVE YOU PEOPLE AND THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
